<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex and the Seven Ugly Holiday Sweaters by closetfascination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223202">Alex and the Seven Ugly Holiday Sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfascination/pseuds/closetfascination'>closetfascination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reference to past abusive relationship, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfascination/pseuds/closetfascination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex lost a bet he should have never made with Jessica and needed to buy multiple ugly holiday sweaters, he was mostly annoyed he'd have to visit a mall the week before Christmas. He never thought he'd meet someone who would change his life for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Standall/Winston Williams, Jessica Davis &amp; Alex Standall, Winston Williams &amp; Diego Torres (13 Reasons Why), Zach Dempsey &amp; Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Malls are the Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/gifts">de_la_cruz87</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Winston doesn’t attend Liberty so Alex doesn’t meet or date him in high school. Bryce wasn’t killed by Alex and is alive somewhere, but doesn’t feature in this story at all. Aside from that everything else will be explained in the story. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Seven Days Until Christmas</em> </b>
</p><p>Alex could kill Jessica right now. </p><p>Hyperbole, perhaps, but here he was in a mall, the week before Christmas tasked with buying a week's worth of ugly holiday sweaters. Sweaters that he'd have to wear and post the evidence every day on Instagram until Christmas. He should have known better than to make a bet with her.</p><p>As he walked through the thick crowds of barely moving people, wandering through the mall almost completely unaware, he mostly cursed himself for daring to make such a stupid bet that required him to set foot in a mall during the holidays. He didn't like shopping at the best of times, but visiting a mall just before Christmas was downright right masochistic. </p><p>What is too much to ask people to fucking pay attention to where they were walking? </p><p>To have some courtesy and keep to the right if walking so slow, it seemed as though they were barely moving? </p><p>To not stop randomly in front of him, jaws slack, oblivious as they looked around trying to find where they were going?</p><p>To have some iota of control over their children, so they didn't collide with him as they ran, weaving their tiny, hyperactive little bodies through the crowd?</p><p>Yep. It was too much to ask. </p><p>The worst part was, he didn't even know the first place to look. </p><p>He started in the department stores and struggled to find anything that was actually ugly. </p><p>Lots of sweaters. </p><p>But nothing that Jess would think was ugly enough. And department stores were so big it took a significant amount of time to move through the store and find, or rather not find, what he was looking for. Alex thought about asking a staff member for help. Still, they all seemed so frazzled and overworked that he actually felt bad enough for them that he couldn't foist his own misery on them.</p><p>Next, Alex visited every shop that he figured would sell stupid, ugly, Christmas sweaters. Novelty shops that sold movie posters, t-shirts with crude slogans and plastic dick water bottles. There were ugly sweaters in that store, but Alex refused to purchase the red and green sweater that was covered in festive holiday penises. Jess would enjoy that, but Alex could feel his brow furrow and face contort in a frown as a single thought danced through his head: <em> Who actually purchased this crap?  </em></p><p>Alex was getting tired when he reached a shop that was tucked away in a lower traffic area of the mall. </p><p>It was one of those shops that mostly sold really cheap, mass-produced clothes—racks of $5 t-shirts and two for $20 pants. There was only one store clerk, and the store was dead—finally, some solace from the busy, crowded shops in the high traffic areas of the mall. </p><p>Alex slowly moved through the cramped racks of polyester blend clothes that had a faintly chemically warehouse smell when he came upon the proverbial jackpot. </p><p>The sign read: <em> Holiday Sweaters 2 for $20 </em></p><p>It was still going to cost him almost seventy dollars before sales taxes to fulfil the terms of this stupid bet. Yet, on the plus side, his search was over and he'd be able to leave this wretched place soon. </p><p>He started sifting through the almost itchy feeling cheap acrylic sweaters. Alex wasn't sure why he was spending so time selecting sweaters like it really mattered if he found the fucking perfect sweater. He pondered the choice between a baby blue Frosty the Snowman sweater and a shit brown Rudolf the fucking reindeer number, finally settling on <em> why not both </em>and slung both sweaters over his arm.</p><p>As he sifted through the rack, clutching his two sweaters, he heard a voice behind him.</p><p>"Do you want me to start a fitting room for those?" </p><p>Alex turned to see a slim guy with a mop of dark brown curly hair, hazel eyes that twinkled mischievously, lips curled into a half-smirk that almost seemed like it was mocking him. He was dressed far too fashionably to be working in such a cheap clothing store, from his expensive shoes to a scarf that was perfectly arranged around his neck. </p><p>"Uh, no I think I'm good." Alex briefly made eye contact, steeled his jaw and went back to his mission to find more ugly holiday sweaters.</p><p>"Ok, well, if you change your mind..." the other boy's slightly husky voice trailed off.</p><p>"I won't," Alex said curtly, not looking up as started to move the garments along the rack more aggressively. </p><p>Alex selected another sweater, this one a bright red with what appeared to be a Christmas tree that had tiny lights that would light up if he added a battery, sold separately of course. </p><p>The voice piped again, chuckling, "Nice pick. Really classy. I have to know why you seem to be on the hunt for not one, but three ugly Christmas sweaters?"</p><p>Alex sighed, "Don't you have something better to do than watch me pick out sweaters?"</p><p>"Clever, answering a question with a question. Can I bring these to the till for you?"</p><p>"Sure," Alex replied, hoping this store clerk might leave him alone with his miserable task. However, he was back in a few moments. </p><p>"Look, I'm fucking bored, and no, I don't have anything better to do because it is literally my job to help you. You'd think this place would be hopping due to our fine selection of holiday attire, but apparently, the rush for such things occurs in late November before Christmas Party Season. Nobody wants ugly sweaters just before Christmas."</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm fucking nobody, " Alex grimaced, selected a green cardigan with red trim and an assortment of holiday images like Santa and mistletoe. </p><p>"Shall I stick this with your others?" </p><p>"Thanks," Alex nodded and passed the other boy the sweater so he could bring it to the pile that he had started</p><p>The clerk returned and started going through another rack, pulling out and holding up a red sweater that had a white image of The Dude and his infamous quote <em> The Dude Abides. </em></p><p>"How about this one?"</p><p>"No way! They seriously make sweaters with <em> The Dude </em>on it? The Big Lebowski is one of my favourite movies."</p><p>"Yep, they didn't ship us many. I think this is one of the last ones. I am a fan myself." </p><p>The clerk licked his lips and grinned, and Alex swore that he might be flirting with him. </p><p>"OK, maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to pass up your help. Any other gems?" </p><p>"Only if you tell me why you seem to be buying a whole holiday wardrobe of hideous sweaters." </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes and let out a breath. </p><p>"My best friend and I made a bet, and I lost. Now, I have to wear an ugly sweater for the seven days leading up to Christmas and post pictorial evidence on Instagram every day."</p><p>He laughed, "Well, my name is Winston, and I'd be <em> happy </em> to help you select the last couple of sweaters."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Winston was bored until the customer who wanted to buy a week's worth of ugly Christmas sweaters entered his store thirty minutes before close. Average height, light brown hair and pretty cute for a guy wearing the type of scowl mothers warn become permanent if you sport them too long. Most customers didn't want help, but it was his obligation to ask, and if Winston was honest, it was an excellent excuse to get a closer look. As with most customers, he was resistant, but Winston was happy; he finally let him assist. </p><p>"So are we going for the ugliest sweaters?"</p><p>"I'm not even sure anymore. I mean... shouldn't it be fucking easy to just pick seven sweaters?"</p><p>"Easy if you don't care, but you seem to care."</p><p>"I just... I don't want something that says <em> Jingle Balls </em> on it <em> . </em>" His picky customer held up a sweater with exactly that saying.</p><p>"Ah, ok so PG13?"</p><p>"Yeah, and you seem to have a lot of sweaters with this sort of light punny innuendo."</p><p>"Like I said before, we sold like half our stock the last week of November. How about this one?" It was a black sweater with the word <em> BOOM! </em> in green with a pickle on it. </p><p>Alex laughed, "That's PickleRick from Rick and Morty! Yeah, put that one in the pile."</p><p>"Ok, so we need one more sweater."</p><p>They continued to sift through the sweaters, Winston periodically holding an item up and the other boy shaking his head. </p><p>"Look, I have to close in five minutes, how about this one?" Winston held up a red sweater with a frowning gingerbread man with a bite taken out of its face.</p><p>"It's perfect." </p><p>Winston was struggling to believe that this person didn't care at all given he'd spent 25 minutes picking out sweaters. But there was something really endearing about him, Winston couldn't help but be intrigued and simply had to see this guy again. He walked purposefully behind the cash register.</p><p>"Ok, so that will be $75.10."</p><p>"I'll pay debit. Shit, that is a lot of money."</p><p>Winston hadn't always had to worry about money, but certainly understood now. He was working that shitty retail job because he no longer wanted the money that came with strings attached from his father. Luckily, his grandparents were paying for his education and his rent. The job was to cover the rest. An idea suddenly came to him as to how he might see this mysterious sweater shopper once more. </p><p>"Listen, I get being short on cash, and we have a final sale policy... but I might be able to swing something if you go for coffee with me."</p><p>"I um.... "</p><p>Winston sensed his nervousness; he was nervous too. It had been a while since he'd done this.</p><p>"Not at a date. Just as friends. Looks like you could use a friend that doesn't make bets with you that result in ridiculous wardrobe choices. Just leave the tags on."</p><p>"Uh... ok. Just a friendly coffee."</p><p>He hoped it might turn into more. He smiled. "Yeah, as friends or at least we could say, potential friends."</p><p>Alex smiled, eyes twinkling, "Well, if we are going to be potential friends, you should probably know my name."</p><p>Winston grinned, now he could swear this mysterious boy was flirting with him. </p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"Alex." </p><p>Winston grabbed the printed receipt and scrawled his name and number on it before shoving it into the bag. </p><p>"Just text me, and I'll have your number, and we can arrange coffee. Now, go, so I can close up before I get any last-minute shoppers," he urged, winking.</p><p>"Thanks for your help." Alex smiled gratefully. </p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>Winston followed Alex to the entrance of the store, pulling the security gate across the entrance of the store watching Alex walk away as he did. What started as a boring shift really turned itself around in the last half hour. He was genuinely intrigued by the grumpy, attractive boy on a mission for not one but seven perfect ugly sweaters. </p><p>Especially someone who could power through wearing itchy acrylic for seven days in a row.</p><p>Winston shuddered at the thought as he finished closing up for the night. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Six Days Until Christmas</em> </b>
</p><p>Jessica went over to Alex's apartment the day after his shopping spree to inspect his haul. Alex noted she looked smug, relishing in her win. They'd decided that as part of the bet she'd choose the first sweater and take the first picture for his Instagram post. Alex watched as she laid out each sweater on his bed almost gleefully, periodically laughing loudly at each pick. As she pulled the last sweater out of the bag, the receipt with Winston's phone number on it floated to the ground. Alex tried to grab it before Jessica, but she beat him to it. </p><p>"Shit, Alex. Is this what I think it is?"</p><p>Her eyes were alight with glee. </p><p>"Give that back to me!"</p><p>Jessica held the receipt out of reach as Alex tried to grab at it. She hopped up to stand on his bed to try to get it farther away from him.Alex followed her and grabbed her arm, but was unsuccessful in retrieving it. </p><p>"Okay, okay, okay... I will give this back to you if you confirm that the shop clerk at the store that you purchased this <em> fine </em>collection of sweaters, gave you his phone number."</p><p>Alex blushed. </p><p>"Jesus Christ, have you texted him yet? Is he good looking?"</p><p>"No I haven't and...." Alex's voice trailed off, and he got a kind of faraway look in his eye.</p><p>"Oh my god, he is cute, isn't he?"</p><p>"Shut up. Give it back to me."</p><p>"I don't know, you never actually confirmed it was the shop clerk."</p><p>"It was, and I wasn't going to text him."</p><p>"Why not? He's cute, you are single. I actually don't see why you wouldn't."</p><p>"I... just I don't know if I'm ready to start dating again."</p><p>"Alex, it's been almost a year since you and Charlie broke up. What's holding you back?"</p><p>She was right. He had broken up with Charlie just after New Year’s last year. It was after having done four horrible months of long distance through Charlie’s first semester at Harvard. Alex knew he couldn't do another three years in a relationship like that and noticed his feelings for Charlie had grown to be that of deep friendship rather than romantic love and he couldn’t stand the thought of stringing a guy as nice as Charlie along when he didn’t feel the same level of love. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared? He invited me for coffee and did say we could just be friends."</p><p>Jessica chuckled and raised her eyebrows, "Did he?"</p><p>"Yeah, after I hesitated..."</p><p>"See? You've got nothing to lose."</p><p>"But I got the distinct impression that the friend thing was just to get me to go for coffee with him."</p><p>"So what if it was?" </p><p>Jessica shrugged, and while Alex was distracted, Jessica grabbed his phone, entered his lock screen password which happened to still be her birthday, and managed to enter Winston as a contact and text him. </p><p><b>Alex (3:26 pm): </b>Hi its alex</p><p>After she finished, she handed back the phone and receipt and, for the second time today, looked smug. </p><p>"You bitch!"</p><p>Jessica put her hands on her hips and flashed a glare at Alex.</p><p>"What did you just call me?"</p><p>Alex's phone vibrated. </p><p>His brow furrowed into a frown. "You heard me. He already texted me back?"</p><p>Alex hesitated briefly before looking at the phone. </p><p>"What does it say?"</p><p>"Just <em> hi alex. </em>"</p><p>"Well, it is more of a start than you had before."</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that."</p><p>"You'll thank me one day." </p><p>"Will I?"</p><p>"Now, let's get your first photo taken and posted."</p><p>"Yes. Let's," Alex said dryly, as he pulled the first sweater over his head. </p><p>Jessica took the picture and posted it on Instagram. There was something poetic about how Alex's scowl matched the unhappy gingerbread man on his sweater. </p><p>Alex realised he was going to see a lot of Jessica's smug smile over the holidays.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Winston smiled when he saw Alex had finally texted him. He half expected to never hear from the mysterious ugly sweater boy. But when Alex didn't text him back, Winston started to worry he'd imagined the last message. He hadn't had a crush on someone like this in awhile. In high school, he'd been pretty quick to hook up with almost anyone who'd have him. Not to mention, his last relationship had been seriously unhealthy and really messed him up. He decided to stay single awhile and hadn't dated or even been with anyone casually for a whole year.</p><p>So while outwardly Winston was pretty sure he looked confident, inside he was a ball of nerves. He didn't want to text again without a reply or send a second text too soon and look desperate or clingy. He took a deep breath and tried to talk himself down from the anxious spiral he could sense his brain was headed down. His ex had been horrible about not answering text messages on purpose, withholding responses as a way to manipulate him. He continued to do some deep breathing in an attempt to calm himself down. </p><p>Inhale. </p><p>Winston closed his eyes and told himself, <em> This isn't the same situation, calm down. </em></p><p>Exhale.</p><p>He knew that the best course of action would be to leave his phone somewhere and take a walk to distract himself but was struggling to put this sage advice into practice, and instead, he opened Instagram and tried to find the mysterious boy. With only a common first name to go on, it would likely be impossible, but it would distract him. </p><p>It took him about an hour before he found the account. He chuckled to himself because the photo was perfect. It was uncanny and Winston thought that he'd ever see the day that someone's facial expression would so perfectly match the image of a sad gingerbread man on an ugly holiday sweater. </p><p>He made a decision right then and there. </p><p>Fuck appearances. </p><p>He was going to send another text because it was better to have tried and failed than to not try at all. </p><p><b>Winston (7:36 pm):</b> So about that coffee, when would you like to go?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The room was illuminated by the light of the film, alternating light and dark. One of Alex and Jessica's holiday traditions was watching <em> It's a Wonderful Life </em>together. They each sat on one end of Alex's couch holding their own bowl of popcorn. Alex found it a little weird because this would be the first Christmas in two years that Charlie didn't join them. He wasn't sad, but there was a sort of emptiness that came with the absence of a person. Their relationship hadn't ended badly, but they were still working on the whole friend thing and Charlie had been keeping his distance. Alex understood, but it didn’t make it any easier.</p><p>Alex's concentration on the movie was interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. Jessica leaned forward to grab it and the look Alex shot her said, <em> don't you dare.  </em></p><p>"Who is it?"  she asked excitedly.</p><p>"Thanks to you, <em> Winston </em>is asking when I'll be going to coffee with him, " Alex deadpanned.</p><p>"And? I don't see how this is a problem. It's just coffee."</p><p>"What if it isn't just coffee?"</p><p>"Then it isn't just coffee. Stop overanalysing things, Alex and start living."</p><p>Alex hated when Jessica was right. He shot her a glare as he picked up his phone, unlocked it, and opened Winston's message. Alex stared at it for a bit, hesitating before composing a reply. He was nervous. Easy for Jessica to tell him to stop overanalysing, much harder for him to actually do it. </p><p><b>Alex (7:45 pm)</b>: well i still have 6 more days before i can return the sweaters</p><p><b>Winston (7:48 pm)</b>: u do. we can have coffee before that. i'll still uphold my end of the deal later</p><p>Alex thinks about it a bit, best sooner rather than later as he'd likely work himself up too much if there were too many days between now and then. </p><p><b>Alex (7:50 pm)</b>: tomorrow?</p><p><b>Winston (7:51 pm)</b> : cool, 7 pm at <em> Rise and Grind </em>?</p><p>Alex laughed. <em> Was that actually a real place? </em></p><p>"Uh, Jess, he wants me to go to <em> Rise and Grind </em>, have you heard of it?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah- it's that new shop near the University. I've heard it's good."</p><p>Alex shook his head in disbelief. </p><p><b>Alex (7:52 pm)</b>: cool, see u then</p><p>Alex leaned back into the couch, face looking slightly pained as he looked over at Jessica, who was smiling widely. </p><p>"What the fuck did I just do?"</p><p>"Took the first step in getting back into the dating game."</p><p>"He said it wasn't a date."</p><p>"Sure he did," Jessica smirked.</p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>She made the motion of zipping her lips, but her eyes were still playfully mocking him.</p><p>Alex just shook his head and sighed. This would be a long seven days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I said I would write more Walex, I didn’t think it would be December before I got to it so thank you for your patience. </p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a> for beta reading and encouraging me to write this. I highly recommend checking out all of her works. While I confirmed they can be read out of order (I started with Kitana), I would recommend starting with Joyride and going in chronological order of posting from there. </p><p>I used number 22 of <a href="https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge">this prompt list </a> to write this story.</p><p>I plan on posting the rest of this story between now and New Year’s. </p><p>Thanks for reading and I’d love to hear what you think of this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet me at Rise and Grind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex meets Winston at Rise and Grind for his coffee "date" as "friends".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Five Days Until Christmas</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Winston was excited when Alex texted him back was an understatement. He was happy he'd taken the chance of messaging Alex again when he didn't get a response the first time. He was fixing himself the only thing he knew how to cook, ramen noodles, for dinner when his roommate Diego walked in on him humming happily to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feliz Navidad </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the Boney M Christmas Album.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, someone's in a good mood. What are you even listening to?" Diego chuckled, smiling widely at Winston. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can change it if you like. I just felt like listening to some Christmas music, and this album reminds me of my nanny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your nanny?" Diego shook his head, incredulously. “You aren’t even Christian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nanny was a devout Catholic. She’d start playing Christmas music around September.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston noticed that Diego often had trouble processing the fact that his frugal, ramen-eating roommate grew up in a much more privileged way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want some noodles?" Winston offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. And one day, I'm going to teach you how to make something other than instant noodles." Diego eyed him suspiciously and asked, "OK, where is my roommate who listens to emo music and dishes caustic sarcastic one-liners? What did you do with him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't I be happy?" Winston asked, feigning innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can. But I'm likely going to harass you until you tell me what's up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston sighed; it was probably a bad sign if Diego was noticing how happy he was. It was just coffee with the promise of nothing more than friends, although that was really only something he said to get Alex to agree to go out with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, well, I'm going out for coffee tomorrow," Winston said somewhat cryptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you do like coffee a lot, so I could see how that might make you happy. But dude, not that happy. If I had to guess, you aren't going for coffee alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is the lucky guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His name is Alex, and we met when he came to my shop to buy seven ugly holiday sweaters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seven? That's kind of strange. Who needs that many ugly Christmas sweaters?" Diego’s nose scrunched up as he struggled with this idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently he lost a bet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That makes more sense. Well, good for you, Winston. I know the past year hasn't been the easiest for you. But you know you are so much better off now, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, for sure. I'm just really excited about the potential of something new." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing his noodles, Winston showered, styled his hair and spent some time selecting the perfect outfit. He got into his Nissan Leaf. Even though his dad had cut him off, he'd let him keep the Audi R8. The insurance and maintenance on it was much more than Winston could afford though, so he sold it and bought the more practical electric car that he could actually afford to insure and maintain. There was even money left over which Winston ended up spending on take-out and clothes the first year he lived on his own. To say that Winston had been utterly unaware of the cost of things would be an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone automatically connected to his stereo and the Boney M Christmas Album he'd been listening to started to play again. A guilty pleasure, he hoped the nostalgic feelings it invoked would help quell the nervousness he was feeling. Winston had high hopes for this simple coffee and as much as he tried he was really struggling to rein his excitement. He had really hoped a year off from dating would help him become attached less quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old habits died hard.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was a little nervous about going to a place with a name like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rise and Grind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even though he knew it was a pun about grinding coffee, he failed to keep his mind out of the gutter. If Jessica hadn't confirmed that it was indeed a coffee shop, Alex had the image in his mind of something more nefarious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked up to the shop, it was decidedly mundane and in fact, would likely be described as cute and maybe a little hipster. He was right on time, not wanting to arrive too early and have to wait awkwardly. Alex felt uncomfortable as it was, no need to make it worse by being the person sitting by themselves, searching for the person that they were meeting. Thankfully Winston had a similar idea and came up behind him as he was staring up at the elaborate menu trying to figure out his order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to the curly-haired boy and asked, "So, what's good here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on what you like. All the coffee is great as it is roasted in-house. What do you usually drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a loaded question. It really depends on my mood. Sometimes I want something simple and other times elaborate sickly sweet things are what I crave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston nodded. "I'm feeling festive tonight, so I'm going for the Candy Cane Latte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds good. I think I'll get one of those too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston ordered two Candy Cane Lattes, Alex got his wallet out to pay and Winston said, "I got this, I invited you. Why don't you find us somewhere to sit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the coffee shop wasn't that busy. Alex selected a table for two away from as many people as possible. Winston arrived with the two lattes about five minutes later and slid one over to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston's hazel eyes twinkled as he flashed him a broad smile, "You're welcome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hadn't really noticed how good looking Winston was the first time they met, probably distracted by his irritation at having to buy a bunch of ugly sweaters. They sat awkwardly, sipping their beverages for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex made eye contact, and then looked down nervously, the Dude that adorned his sweater staring back at him. For a coffee meeting between potential friends, it felt an awful lot like a date. It had been so long since he'd dated anyone, he forgot how awkward they could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I uh... haven't done this in a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston let out a thin nervous giggle. "Me neither."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex let out a breath; so Winston was as nervous as him. That somehow was slightly reassuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you went with the Dude today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did. I was hoping to channel a bit of his chill attitude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know he is only that chill because of the sheer number of White Russians he consumes. That and I’m pretty sure he is stoned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, "Yeah, I guess. This sweater almost wasn't ugly enough for Jess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh and I guess Jess is the evil person responsible for this bet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's my best friend. We've been friends since sophomore year, we have a bit of a complicated relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do I dare ask what the bet was about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was stupid, and I never should have made it because I clearly have no self-control. Jessica bet me I couldn't go a week without swearing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston laughed, "That would be hard. I don't know if I could do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, clearly," Alex gestured at his sweater, "I couldn't.  The thing is, she is just as bad as I am. I was doing really well, and then I stubbed my toe on the last day and let out a very loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That almost shouldn't count," Winston replied empathetically. "Most people would curse in that situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! That's what I said, but she disagreed, and so I held up my end of the bet. I guess there are worse things than wearing some itchy ugly sweaters for a week." Alex smiled, pulling at the bottom of his sweater. It was itchy, especially since he had left the tag on like Winston requested so he could potentially return it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely. So aside from making ridiculous bets with your best friend, what do you like to do for fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, well, I don't make bets with her very often which is probably a good thing. I don't know, when I'm not writing papers for school or studying, I like to listen to and play music. I have a few friends I enjoy jamming with. We aren't officially a band, but yeah... What about you?" Alex changed the subject; he always felt a little weird talking about himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm studying photography in art school, but I spend a lot of time taking pictures because I love it, when I'm not working that shitty retail job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think you are probably one of the saltiest store clerks I've ever run into." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I gave you great customer service..." Winston defended himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I was just teasing. You dropped the f-bomb so casually, it was refreshing, I liked that you were real with me. It really drives me nuts when store clerks are fake nice. I don't like shopping to begin with and then to have to put up with someone who is laying it on thick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well my mouth has gotten me into trouble before. I'm glad you liked it, but not all customers appreciate my, how did you put it, saltiness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you, I was kind of... abrupt with you. I'm sorry, it wasn't really about you. I was just annoyed. The stupid sweaters were surprisingly difficult to find. I don't think I'd be able to do your job at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I pretty much hate people, and I can do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The mall during the holidays is the worst, though. Just walking through the aisles was irritating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I was late coming back from a break once because of the crowds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So any plans over the holidays?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other than working? I'm going over to my friend's house for Christmas Dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you aren't doing anything with your family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...yeah, my family situation is complicated. I'm not sure it is first meeting appropriate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, I'll be going home for a few days around the holidays. Not that home is too far from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you aren't from Berkeley?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my family lives in Evergreen County." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? Mine, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way. You must have gone to a different school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I went to Hillcrest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you are rich."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my family is rich. I've been cut off." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing that is why you are going to your friend's house for Christmas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Winston seemed to hold his breath, his face adopting an odd pained expression before exhaling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry... I got too close to the family topic again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's ok, I'll have to tell you eventually so I might as well give you the spark notes version now. My father and I had a disagreement about my future, he wanted me to get some lifeless business degree and follow in his footsteps, and I wanted to study photography. So he cut me off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harsh. Fathers can be tough. My relationship with my dad wasn't always good, either. I never thought I was the kind of son he wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What changed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That- is definitely not first date material."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, try me- I just unloaded my heavy shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head. Telling someone on the first date that you tried to kill yourself was probably the worst idea. How the fuck had the conversation ended up here? Alex noticed he was calling it a date and was curious if Winston had picked up on it too? His stomach sank as he wondered if he was doomed to be single due to his past transgressions? Who would want to date such a damaged person? Charlie had, but he might as well have been some sort of saint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston leaned forward, "Look, I know people always say shit like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can tell me anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then you do, and it's weird-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex interrupted, "And you are going to tell me you are different?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy shrugged, eyes wide with empathy and gave him a half-smile. Alex couldn't help but smile back. Something was inviting about his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, against my better judgement, I'm going to tell you. At 17, I tried and failed to end my life with my dad's service pistol. My relationship with my father changed when he thought he was going to lose me forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's-" Winston started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Messed up? Yeah, it's seriously messed up. I've mostly recovered now, although there are a few lingering effects to having a bullet go through my brain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I wasn't going to say messed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I was going to say is that I'm glad you survived." Winston's eyes met his warmly and smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt the sincerity and was relieved that Winston didn't seem to be bothered by his confession. He smiled, "Thanks, me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point, they'd both finished their drinks. They sat in silence, the heaviness of the discussion lingering in the air for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston leaned forward, eyes meeting his with a mysterious intensity that Alex couldn't help but be drawn to. His slightly husky voice asked, "You want to go for a walk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex simply nodded, and they made their way into the coolness of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a chilly night, Winston wasn't sure how long the walk would last, but he didn't want the date to end yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had called it that so in Winston's mind that is what tonight's outing was now, despite the pretence of "friends" he'd obtained the date under. Friends were always safe, in case his gaydar failed him, which it rarely did. But it had been a while, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was a little rusty. Alex really intrigued him, and Winston was surprised at how open he'd been about something so personal. He was excited that his first date since his terrible, abusive relationship was going so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice being able to be on a date, in public without the other person freaking out that someone might see them. Winston had only spent a couple of hours with Alex, and already so many things were better. He hated that he was comparing, but he couldn't help it. Winston felt himself potentially putting Alex on a pedestal, something that he'd identified with his therapist as something that he tended to do in relationships. He felt himself start to overanalyse the situation. Winston needed to stop and just enjoy this for what it was, just a simple walk with a hot guy wearing a hideous sweater. He definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagining helping Alex out of the sweater, saving him from the terrible acrylic itch. Or at least he was actively trying not to imagine that scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unseasonably cold, cold enough that their breath was visible in the night air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure how long I'll be able to walk in this," Winston admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is cold. I didn't exactly dress for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn't keeping you warm tonight?" Winston winked and almost regretted it until it was met with another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess he is, sort of. I think he caused me to overheat in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rise and Grind</span>
  </em>
  <span> which, by the way, is still a terrible name for a coffee shop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's eyebrows raised, "I had to get confirmation that it was a coffee shop from Jess. I mean, come on... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rise and Grind</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It sounds more like the name of a strip club or maybe a gay bar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston giggled, "You are not wrong. You know, I never pegged you to have a dirty mind considering how vehemently opposed to the suggestive sweaters you were." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I just have class?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, your current attire says otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel as though I've done my best to rock a shitty fashion situation. I mean, I don't think I've ever been as well dressed as you are. You definitely don't shop at the store you work in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston laughed. God, he wanted to see Alex again so bad but didn't want to make the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I wouldn't be caught dead shopping there. I get a staff discount though, but thankfully the company doesn’t force us to wear the clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had a staff discount, and I paid full price?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Store policy. We have family and friend discount days, but can't use our discounts for friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Look, I'm fucking freezing, but I've had a great night. Are you free in the next couple of days? My roommate has already gone home for Christmas. Maybe you could come over, and we could drink White Russians and watch the Big Lebowski?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, that sounds great, Alex. I work tomorrow night, so maybe the night after?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider it a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A date?" Winston confirmed, pretending that this was the first time he noticed Alex call it that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's be real, you never intended us to be friends," Alex smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, guilty as charged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I'll text you my address. 7 pm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was the truth, Winston couldn't wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I am so grateful for all the input and beta reading from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a>. If you haven't already, definitely check out her works. If you are looking for something festive, her most recent chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807904/chapters/69197370">Paper Dolls</a> is a series of Christmas scenes featuring Sheri, Chloe, Justin and Monty. One of my favourites, Luke, makes a cameo in one of them.</p><p>You can expect Chapter 3 in a couple of days. </p><p>I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter of <em>Alex and the Seven Ugly Christmas Sweaters. </em></p><p>Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas🎄!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dude Abides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Winston have their second date brought to you by the letter L, the colour white and the Dude himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Four Days Until Christmas</em> </b>
</p>
<p>"I can't believe you are leaving me," Alex grumbled.</p>
<p>"For two weeks, Alex. I think you'll survive. Plus, don't you have your second date with Winston tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Alex felt his cheeks flush and wouldn't be surprised if he’d had gone red. Jessica had come over to hang out before Alex drove her to the airport so she could head home for the holidays. And home for Jessica was wherever her father was posted which right now was Seattle. </p>
<p>"I do, which is why I'm sad you won't be around to debrief." </p>
<p>"Well, I'm always just a phone call away. Also... what do you say?" Jessica's smug smile flashed at him.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, Jessica?" Alex joked.</p>
<p>"I think you mean, thank you." Her voice dripped with self-satisfaction.</p>
<p>"I just really hate it when you are right, you know?"</p>
<p>"I know. And I'm always right."</p>
<p>"Not always, Jess."</p>
<p>"Well, 95% of the time..."</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Jess, you always win, regardless of whether you are right or not."</p>
<p>"I do, don't I? Speaking of winning, shall we take your ugly sweater picture?" She smirked most annoyingly. </p>
<p>The sweater of the day was a shit brown, Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer number. Alex smiled in this one, despite feeling completely ridiculous. When he uploaded the picture, he noticed he had a new follower. The notification read: <strong>wwilliams</strong> has started following you.</p>
<p>"Jess check this out." Alex flashed his phone.</p>
<p>"Awwww he's following you on Instagram? That's so fucking cute."</p>
<p>"Maybe I won't miss you," Alex mock threatened. </p>
<p>"I don't think you will. I feel like you'll have a new best friend by the time I return." </p>
<p>"Well, I'm kind of hoping we'll be more than friends."</p>
<p>Jess squealed, channelling, her younger teenage self. Even though he'd never been fond of teenage girl squeals, Alex was grateful for his friendship with Jess. </p>
<p>"I expect a full report after your date tomorrow night."</p>
<p>Alex sighed. </p>
<p>"Oh, come on. Let's get you to the airport."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston's shift was dragging. There had been only five customers in the past hour. He wondered how the store even made any money. He had already hung up all the clothing that people had tried on and decided they didn't want. He didn't blame them, all of the clothes in the store were ill-fitting sweatshop numbers, and if he hadn't been 21 with no work experience, he might have tried to get a job at a better store.</p>
<p>He stood by the cash register, scrolling through Instagram. Alex's picture today was charming. He seemed to be really leaning into this whole ugly sweater thing. Day three, and he was smiling. There was something special about the way the smile played on his lips, slightly coy. While the frowns were cute in a sort of grumpy cat sort of way, his smiles lit up his face. He was so distracted by staring at his phone, he didn't notice the person that walked in until they were walking out without paying for something. </p>
<p>"Hey..." Winston called after them loudly, but unconvinced it would actually stop them. Instead of chasing after them, he did exactly as he was trained and phoned the mall's security, trying to get a good description memorised to pass along to them. Winston knew it was likely pointless, but he did it anyhow. He was hoping his boss wouldn't look at the security footage and see how distracted he was. He really needed this job. </p>
<p>By the time he'd filled out all the incident reporting paperwork, his shift was over, and he had three unread messages—two from Alex. </p>
<p><b>Alex (8:25 pm</b>): As promised, my address  Apt 293- 1134 Pleasantview Dr. </p>
<p><b>Alex (8:27 pm)</b>: see u tomorrow</p>
<p>These first few text messages gave him a little bit of a rush, a tiny boost of serotonin.</p>
<p>Another from Diego.</p>
<p><b>Diego (8:55 pm</b>): can u pick up some milk on the way home?</p>
<p>Winston rolled his eyes at the last one. </p>
<p>He would, but he never understood how the boy drank so much milk. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Three Days Until Christmas</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Alex couldn’t believe he had to rent the Big Lebowski as it wasn't on either the streaming platforms he subscribed to. He never had or made a White Russian before, but they seemed like a pretty simple to make, a three-ingredient cocktail with vodka, Kahlúa and cream. Alex didn't know whether Winston drank dairy or not, so he picked up almond creamer, coconut creamer and regular heavy cream just in case. </p>
<p>He was obsessing. </p>
<p>But it was easier to focus on stupid details like dairy or non-dairy and having a variety of snacks available. Alex decided that since they were meeting at seven that substantial food wouldn't be expected, so he bought way too many different types of chips. The date was far more expensive than it appeared. </p>
<p>The sweater du jour was PickleRick since this was one of the sweaters that Winston had helped pick out. He fussed with his hair nervously and couldn't stop pacing around his apartment. Alex considered trying to channel the nervous energy into guitar playing but didn't want the neighbours to complain again. How was it that time sped by when he didn't want it to, but he could almost feel the individual seconds pass now? </p>
<p>After many long seconds had passed, his phone rang, and it was Winston asking to be buzzed in. </p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<p>But again, it seemed like it took him forever to make it up to the apartment. Did he get lost? Taking his time climbing the stairs? Was he trapped in the elevator? Of course, this was all just hyperbole, and Winston knocked on his door a few minutes later. </p>
<p>"Hey... you made it," Alex commented nervously as he opened the door.</p>
<p>"You sound like you were worried."</p>
<p>"Uh, I... no..." Alex smiled. "I might be a little nervous."</p>
<p>"Oh god, me too," Winston commiserated.</p>
<p>"Maybe we start with the White Russians?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good. Have you ever made them before?"</p>
<p>"No, but I <em> think </em> I collected all the ingredients?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, this looks right. Oohh three types of creamer."</p>
<p>"So many people are lactose intolerant. I figure better safe than sorry."</p>
<p>"That is very considerate of you." Winston smiled gratefully. </p>
<p>"So you know how to make these?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they are one of the easier drinks. Place ice in glass. Pour in 2 oz of vodka, 1 oz of Kahlua and then top with the cream and stir," Winston explained as he made Alex the first drink and passed it to him. </p>
<p>Alex took a sip. "You should be a bartender instead of working retail. I really think you've missed your calling." </p>
<p>"But then, Alex, we would have never met, " Winston said as made his own drink. </p>
<p>"Fair point. Oh, I almost forgot. Would you do the honours today? Take my picture for the Instagram evidence?"</p>
<p>"You should have told me, and I would have brought a real camera." </p>
<p>Winston snapped the photo of the other boy wearing his PickleRick sweater cheekily holding up White Russian as if to cheers. </p>
<p>"Oh, and you'd manage to take some edgy art shot of my stupid fucking holiday sweater?" </p>
<p>"Challenge accepted." Winston grinned. "If you'll let me. But I get to choose which sweater you wear of the ones you have left."</p>
<p>Alex caught what Winston did there, but wanted to see how things went tonight before agreeing to anything, and so he changed the subject. "Shall we get this screening started?"</p>
<p>Winston nodded and grabbed a seat on Alex's couch.</p>
<p>Alex started the movie, and they watched for a bit, in silence as is customary. </p>
<p>But after a while, Winston broke the ice. </p>
<p>"This movie is so ridiculous. Imagine being mistaken for a millionaire when you are really the Dude."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I totally agree. I remember not really getting this movie the first time I watched it. I think my older brother made me watch it when he was home visiting from University."</p>
<p>"I don't really remember much from the first time I watched it. My friend insisted that we get high first and I'm kind of a lightweight."</p>
<p>"That's really getting into the spirit of the Dude. I'm still not entirely sure what this movie is about, but I find something new in it every time I watch it." </p>
<p>"Yeah, it is one of those movies that gets better every time you watch it," Winston agreed.</p>
<p>And just as Winston finished the Dude said, <em> "Yeah, well, that's just, like, your opinion, man." </em></p>
<p>Both Alex and Winston burst into laughter. </p>
<p>"I swear I didn't plan that," Winston insisted. </p>
<p>"The timing was just perfect. I can't even..." Alex started laughing again. "Hey, I bought a whole bunch of snacks. Do you want some?"</p>
<p>"Sure?"</p>
<p>"Any preferences?"</p>
<p>Alex gestured at the ten bags of chips on the counter.</p>
<p>"It almost looks like <em> you </em>had the munchies when you bought all those."</p>
<p>"More like crippling anxiety resulting in the inability to make a decision,” Alex joked, but it was pretty close to the truth.</p>
<p>"Let's start with the Doritos."</p>
<p>They chatted, laughed and had their fill of Doritos during the rest of the movie, and kept chatting for a couple of hours after the movie ended. Alex was surprised at how easy Winston was to talk to. Once they got past the initial nerves, it was like they had known each other for a lot longer than a few hours. It was nice. Even if all that came out of this was a new friend, Alex would have to sincerely thank Jessica when she got back from Seattle. </p>
<p>"You know I was really nervous about this," Alex admitted.</p>
<p>"Um I think you mentioned it and the wide selection of chips and various creamers spoke for themselves."</p>
<p>"That obvious?"</p>
<p>"Oh, the feeling was mutual. Although, I think it faded a bit after the third White Russian. I'm definitely going to need to catch a cab or something."</p>
<p>Alex laughed, "You insisted on trying each of the creamers I bought to see which one was the best."</p>
<p>"Definitely the coconut creamer."</p>
<p>"I still prefer dairy cream."</p>
<p>"Well, you are wrong," Winston insisted.</p>
<p>"I think it is because I grew up with my mom feeding us various substitutes because she thought they were healthier. Never real, delicious heavy cream."</p>
<p>"Nah, the coconut flavour adds some complexity."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure the vodka killed my ability to taste any complexity. Or maybe that was the sweet chilli heat Doritos."</p>
<p>"Well I'm wiped or slightly drunk or both. I hope you aren't offended if I call for a ride now?" Winston met Alex's gaze from across the couch.</p>
<p>"Offended, no. I mean, you'll have to come back to get your car tomorrow, right?" Alex was hopeful, continuing to stare back at the other boy.</p>
<p>Winston smiled, "Right. I could come by tomorrow with my fancy camera to do your festive photoshoot?"</p>
<p>"Uh yeah... I mean, you totally should."</p>
<p>"I had fun tonight. I forgot how fun this can be."</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>Winston’s phone vibrated. </p>
<p>“Well, that is my Uber.” Winston smiled, and Alex swore there he detected a longing in his eyes. He wondered if Winston could see the same yearning in his own and found his gaze drifting down and rested briefly on the other boy’s lips and found himself contemplating kissing them.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Alex." </p>
<p>Winston stood up and walked to the door, and Alex followed. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Winston." </p>
<p>But before Alex could act on his thoughts of kissing Winston, the curly-haired boy quickly turned and left. Alex walked back into the apartment and back to the couch where he collapsed, letting out a deep breath, slightly disappointed that he'd failed to follow through on his impulse, but grateful for the second chance he'd have tomorrow. </p>
<p>All because of some stupid ugly sweaters.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Two Days Until Christmas</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Winston slept in the next day, and his head was slightly foggy due to the three White Russian he had the night before. The slight brain fog was worth the evening he'd had. It was perfect, although Winston really wanted to kiss Alex and never did find the right moment. Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to rush things with Alex. Whatever the reason, perhaps today he'd be able to rectify that. </p>
<p>His phone rang, which meant it could only be one person; an old person who still picked up the phone and called people. </p>
<p>His boss.</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>
  <em> "Winston, Jen called in sick. Can you fill in?" </em>
</p>
<p>Fuck. Winston needed the money. It would put a damper on his plans with Alex, and by damper he meant make them impossible. He'd have to collect his vehicle and go straight to work. He hoped Alex would understand.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be there."</p>
<p>Winston sighed as he composed the text sharing the disappointing news with Alex.</p>
<p><b>Winston (11:01 am):</b> so i have to work. 12 to 9 pm. we can either meet late, after I'm done or tomorrow morning before my shift. i'm sorry</p>
<p><b>Alex (11:05 am): </b>ok, that sucks, but I get it. adulting sucks</p>
<p><b>Alex (11:10 am):</b> come over tomorrow morning, i'm driving to Evergreen in the afternoon for christmas. i'll be back on the 28th</p>
<p><b>Alex (11:14 am): </b>u still need to pick the sweater u want to feature in your art shot 😉</p>
<p>The next three text messages were pictures of the sweaters: a baby blue Frosty the Snowman, a red sweater with a Christmas tree with lights that actually lit up, and a holiday cardigan, red with green trim and an assortment of holidays imagery.</p>
<p><b>Winston (11:16 am):</b> that's a tough choice. i think i'll go with the snowman sweater. sorry again</p>
<p><b>Alex (11:16 am):</b> no worries. see u tomorrow at what time?</p>
<p><b>Winston (11:17 am):</b> 9 am? i know that's early, but i work at noon. i'll bring us breakfast</p>
<p><b>Alex (11:17 am):</b> sounds good</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was disappointed he wasn't going to see Winston that day. And he must really like Winston to agree to meet him so early in the morning. He was still in a sort of daze, and he was pretty sure it wasn't the White Russians he'd had the night before. Alex decided to pack up all his things, namely all the dirty laundry he'd been hoarding for the past two weeks. He didn't always take his laundry home to wash, but with each wash costing a dollar and each dryer load costing two dollars, he figured he'd take advantage of free laundry at his parents while he visited. </p>
<p>It was kind of lonely in his apartment without Zach, who was currently on an all-inclusive vacation down in Mexico with his family. He wouldn't be back until just before New Year's, so Alex was happy to go home and visit his family for a few days. It had been less lonely over the past few days with the time he'd been spending with Winston. He could feel the initial hesitation he had to contact Winston had faded to the point that he couldn't even recall why he wasn't going to text the other boy. </p>
<p>His mind drifted to Jessica, nosing her way into the situation. While it was irritating in the moment, she knew exactly when he needed to be pushed out of his comfort zone. He often was the only person that was able to call her on her behaviour sometimes, so they worked well as friends, holding each other accountable in ways that most people wouldn't feel comfortable.</p>
<p><b>Alex (2:17 pm): </b>how was ur flight?</p>
<p><b>Jessica (2:19 pm): </b>ok sat beside the most annoying person tho, they wouldn’t shut up</p>
<p><b>Alex (2:20 pm):</b> brutal</p>
<p><b>Jessica (2:21 pm):</b> omg, i almost forgot to ask u how ur date went</p>
<p><b>Alex (2:22 pm):</b> it was good, we almost met again today but he had to work</p>
<p><b>Jessica (2:22 pm):</b> that sucks, r u seeing him again before xmas</p>
<p><b>Alex (2:23 pm):</b> tomorrow morning, b4 i drive to evergreen </p>
<p><b>Jessica (2:24 pm):</b> omg, i’m so excited 4 u. hey u haven’t posted ur sweater pic 4 today</p>
<p><b>Alex (2:24 pm):</b> the anticipation must be killing u</p>
<p><b>Jessica (2:25 pm): </b>just go take the picture</p>
<p><b>Jessica (2:25 pm): </b>also i expect another full report tomorrow</p>
<p>Alex decided he'd save the light-up Christmas tree for Christmas day, which meant that today he'd be rocking the holiday cardigan. This was the first day he didn't have someone to take his picture for him, and as a person who didn't really take selfies, it took him a bit to figure out the best way to capture today's fashion mistake. He tried using the old mirror selfie trick which worked ok but wasn't exactly what he was going for. For whatever reason, Winston calling him out on his level of care when choosing the sweaters popped into his mind, and he could just hear him saying, <em> Looks like you care more than you say about how you look in the picture. </em> He chuckled to himself while setting up his phone using the stand built into his case to take a delayed shot. Alex stood in front of the camera and gave a sort of half-smile until he was sure the phone had finished taking his picture. It was a good picture, and he decided it would do. </p>
<p>He stared at the picture for a bit and was struck by how happy he looked. The thing was, it wasn't just for the photo. It wasn't that he hadn't been happy before, but more that, everything seemed brighter the past couple of days. </p>
<p>Alex was hopeful that it was only the beginning to more bright days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a> for beta reading and the inspiration to write this. </p>
<p>Chapter 4 should drop in a couple of days. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think.</p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strike a Pose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winston finally gets to take his artistic shot of Alex wearing one of his ugly holiday sweaters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>One Day Until Christmas</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston woke up very early, so early that it was still dark out. The store had been oddly busy, a steady stream of last-minute shoppers looking to get cheap gifts for their loved ones; he had come home exhausted and put himself straight to bed after eating a bowl of ramen noodles. He grabbed his phone and glanced at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6:03 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled over, buried his face into his pillow and pulled the blankets over his unruly curls as he attempted to fall back to sleep. But after lying awake, breathing shallowly into his pillow for 15 minutes, Winston decided to get up and start his day rather than become increasingly frustrated that he couldn't sleep. He put on a pair of running tights, his runners, a long-sleeved technical shirt and threw on a hoodie in preparation for his morning run. Winston started running after his break up when his therapist suggested that exercise might help level out some of the anxiety he was still feeling a few months after his relationship ended. What he hadn't expected was to fall in love with it. Perpetually bad at Phys. Ed in school, he never thought he would enjoy exercise, let alone be good at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston jogged slowly to start down his regular route, warming up his legs, which had mostly recovered from being on his feet all day yesterday at work. As he ran, he could feel his muscles gradually warm, and as they did, he instinctively picked up speed until he reached his tempo run pace. As the cold, humid air rushed past his skin, Winston could feel his body fall into a natural soothing rhythm. He was excited to see Alex again today. Just thinking about him as he ran brought a smile to his lips. Sure, they'd only have a couple of hours before he'd have to make his way to the minimum wage hell hole that was his job, but it was better than nothing. He was particularly excited to take Alex's picture for whatever reason. Perhaps it was the unrealistic fantasies that kept running through his mind, that he’d have an excuse to thread his fingers through Alex's thick hair if only to give it a tousled look or to gently grasp his bicep to adjust his body in the perfect position. He shook his head in an attempt to free his mind from those thoughts and refocused his eyes on the path ahead, turning to return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived back at the apartment, Diego was up eating a bowl of cereal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Winston greeted, his breathing still slightly laboured from his run, curls lightly damp from the sweat that beaded across his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, you were up early this morning! I thought you didn't have to be at work until noon?" Diego noted, spooning another bite of cereal into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston wiped his forehead with the back of his forearm as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He chugged half of it before he replied, "I don't. I might have another date this morning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might? Dude, you either do, or you don't, which is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. Before work. I just wanted to get my run in first." Winston grinned at Diego, unable to contain his inner delight at this fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, with the mysterious Alex? What— is this your second date with him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Third, actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did I miss one?" Diego looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we've both been so busy working this is the first time we've crossed paths since just before the first date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are right. Thanks for picking up the milk by the way. What do I owe you for it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, you can buy me a coffee some time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal. So it is going well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah... yeah, I think it is. We have the same sense of humour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So weird and sarcastic?" Diego joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You say weird like it is a bad thing," Winston said dryly and then downed the rest of the glass of water he was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego raised his eyebrows as if to disagree but said, "I was kidding, although not about the sarcastic part." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touché. Do you need to shower before I...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, and I'll be gone by the time you finish. The Boss scheduled me for a 12-hour shift on prep in the kitchen. So good luck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Diego. Have a good shift."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston glanced at the clock and was shocked that it was already 7:30 am. He needed to get a move on if he was going to have time to pick up breakfast on his way to Alex's. He jumped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water streaming down his face. Winston didn't linger as long as he usually would, given the time, as he didn't want to be late. The plan was to run by Rise and Grind and pick up a couple of breakfast sandwiches, a couple of doughnuts (best in the city) and a couple of regular coffees. Unfortunately, Rise and Grind was in the opposite direction of Alex's apartment, so he'd have to give himself some extra time to get there and then to the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He styled his hair with some curl cream. It was expensive, but he'd rather eat ramen noodles and frozen veggies than have frizzy hair. Winston was running out of time, so he grabbed the first pants, shirt and scarf he figured would go well together. While he enjoyed putting together outfits, he'd built his wardrobe such that it all coordinated, so in times like this it would still look as though he'd spent time on his look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston was impressed that he managed to get the timing exactly right as he pulled up to Alex's apartment at 9:00 am exactly. He was a little worried about arriving early, but the barista at Rise and Grind was having a bad morning and ended up needing to make his breakfast sandwiches twice when she burned the English muffins the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took out his phone to look up Alex's apartment number and pressed the buzzer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his phone rang to indicate that someone wanted to get buzzed in, Alex was prepared. He'd showered the night before so that his hair, which was quite thick, would be dry for the picture, and he was already wearing the baby blue Frosty the Snowman sweater with a pair of slim-cut jeans. Alex was more excited than nervous for this meeting, although he didn't really like getting his picture taken. And he was definitely starting to get hungry for breakfast. He'd already had one cup of coffee because it was too early to introduce Winston to the person he was before consuming his first cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Winston appeared later carrying a tray with two coffees and two paper bags that presumably contained food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I come bearing a feast," Winston announced, smiling brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A feast, you say?" Alex smiled back, "As long as you have coffee, you've won me over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. And doughnuts...or breakfast sandwiches if you prefer savoury food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, my dad's a cop, and my mom restricted sugar, so naturally, I have a weakness for doughnuts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Funny. Well, I got two different kinds. This one is Christmas Cookie Crumble, and this one is Egg Nog Toast Crunch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Christmas Cookie Crumble doughnut had a white icing with what appeared to be a holiday sugar cookie with red and green sprinkles crumbled on top, and the Egg Nog Toast Crunch had a white icing, with little Egg Nog Toasts and a caramel drizzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So festive. That is a tough choice..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could split them and then if we are still hungry, I know I will be, have breakfast sandwiches?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan," Alex said, grabbing a couple of plates from his cupboard as well as butter knife from the drawer to cut the doughnuts in half. They stood around Alex's kitchen island, their feast laid out before them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they had both sampled each doughnut, Alex noted, "I think I like the Egg Nog Toast Crunch best. It kind of reminds me of a more nutmeggy cinnamon toast crunch. And the caramel drizzle really finished it off nicely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the Christmas Cookie Crumble looked more impressive than it tasted," Winston added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree. I mean, it wasn't a bad doughnut. It just wasn't something I'd buy again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you saying you are buying next time?" Winston asked suggestively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, sure?" Alex said, hopefully. He wanted there to be a next time —with Winston and the doughnuts. He added more confidently, "What I mean is, I'd really like to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like that too, Alex."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a bit, each of them leaning against the island, taking sips from their take-out coffee cups, occasionally making eye contact. There was a comfortable tension, enhanced by their mutual declaration that they both wanted to continue to spend time together and see where it took them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston broke through the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm starving, so I'm definitely going to eat one of these breakfast sandwiches." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston took the sandwiches out of the bag and offered one to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, they look good," Alex said, taking a sandwich from Winston. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are, although I think Rise and Grind is more known for their fancy doughnuts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see why."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted for a bit, between bites and food and sips of coffee. After they finished, Winston glanced at his watch and realised that he had just under two hours before he needed to leave for work. He suggested, "We should get that picture taken. Or pictures?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Where do you want..." Alex's voice trailed off as Winston finished his thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thinking outside somewhere. The light is good today for pictures."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds...good?" Alex said, voice betraying his nervousness surrounding posing for pictures. He didn't really know why, it wasn't like he'd never had his photo taken before. He felt like there was something different, something vulnerable about getting someone who actually knew what they were doing to take his picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way out of the apartment to the street, a Nikon DSLR hanging from Winston's neck. Alex watched Winston do a 360 as if he was looking for the best location to take the picture. His face was more serious, and he had a faraway look, as if he was considering all the different possibilities. Alex looked down and blushed when he considered the magnitude of options and felt his lips curve into a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the camera going off jolted him out of his little reverie. Winston looked down at the screen of his camera and looked satisfied.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I see?" Alex asked, wondering what the other boy had just captured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet." Winston looked around again and asked, "Is there a park nearby?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh yeah, not too far from here. Follow me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winston was pretty sure he'd already captured the shot, but he loved taking pictures, and Alex was an excellent subject if you knew how to work with him. He was the type of person you sort of had to trick into getting the shot because if you told him you were taking his picture, he got so self-conscious it was awkward. Winston prided himself on being able to read a person's personality in front of the camera. Some, like Alex, were a little camera shy. Others loved the camera and did better if they knew you were taking the shot. Winston preferred candid shots as he felt they had more soul than a posed picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any nervousness he felt around his growing feelings for Alex was temporarily masked by his passion for photography. In some ways, taking Alex's picture gave him an excellent excuse to let his gaze linger on and consider each of his perfect features. In school, he had been taught that symmetrical faces were more attractive than a non-symmetrical one. The longer he studied Alex's, he was almost positive that the other's boy's face might be perfectly symmetrical. Once they reached the park, he took a few more candid photos when Alex didn't think Winston was paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex seemed at a loss as to what to do, which only made him that much more attractive to Winston. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So... what do you want me to do?" Alex called to him, from across the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just play," Winston smiled, continuing to take some pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Play?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean, what else would you do at a fucking park?" Winston teased, enjoying that Alex was slightly uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wandered over to the swing, sat in it and with his feet planted rocked back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is a pretty lame attempt at swinging."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, it's been a while since I've fucking used a swing..." Alex let his legs leave the ground and started to pump them back and forth to get the swing moving. His face looked mildly bored as if swinging were one of the least exciting things he'd done all day. Winston took a picture mostly because he found it funny, but it wasn't the shot he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, maybe try, I don't know...sliding down the slide," Winston directed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was better. While Alex started at the top of the slide looking unsure, perhaps slightly blasé, as he slid down his expression changed, eyes adopting a childlike glee, a soft smile playing on his lips and Winston caught it. He reached out his hand, offering it to help the other boy up from the slide. Alex grabbed it firmly, allowing him to pull him up. When Alex didn't let go of his hand after they were both standing, face to face, Winston gently stroked the inside of the other boy's hand with his thumb. Their eyes met, locked, and Winston could feel Alex's breath on his face; they were so close. Winston closed his eyes and leaned in, hoping he hadn't read the situation wrong. The feeling of Alex’s warm breath shifted to the sensation of sultry, soft, wet lips, and Winston felt his breath hitch and a familiar nervous flutter stir in his chest. He moved slowly, somewhat tentatively as though he was rediscovering the art of kissing. And with every light nibble of his bottom lip and each light touch of their tongues, he could feel himself falling for the other boy quickly, despite any notions he had to try to take things slowly. Winston felt Alex's moan before he heard it and knew that he might not make it to work on time if he let things go on much longer. He reluctantly broke away, inhaling deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was..." Winston's voice trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been waiting to do that for a while," Alex said, breathless himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have?" Winston figured Alex had wanted to but wanted to hear it from the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I wanted to do it when we said goodnight to each other after our movie date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I wanted to as well, but I was trying to take things slow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always rush into relationships, and I wanted this to be different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was just a kiss, Winston."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I just... it is hard to explain. I've been working on it with my therapist," Winston tried to explain. "Oh, god, I'm rambling. You probably think I'm a freak now..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't. Believe me...I'm sorry, I wouldn't have..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't have kissed me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if I knew you wanted to take it slow. I would have waited for you to make the first move."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm definitely not explaining myself well. I really wanted you to kiss me, Alex. I'm glad you did, and I want to do it again and again and..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston was interrupted by Alex's lips connecting with his for the second time that morning. He inhaled, breathing in Alex's spicy scent of mint, tonka bean and bay rum, and deepened the kiss, this time embracing the other boy more passionately. Again, Alex reciprocated, one of his hands resting on the small of his back and the other firmly planted on Winston's hip. With every touch, he found time warp around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just...what time is it?" Winston asked, breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"10:35. am"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, good. We still have a bit of time. I probably should head to work around 11:30 am. I just didn't want to get carried away. I might hate my job, but that last thing I'd want is to lose it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you have enough pictures?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. We should get back to your apartment and choose one. I'd like to do a few edits to it before you post it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edits?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Photography isn't only about getting the perfect shot. It turns into art when I adjust it in photoshop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston was reasonably confident the first shot he took was the one and was excited to see if he was right. He let his camera hang down around his neck and looked up at the boy in the ugly sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex offered his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston grabbed it, feeling the warmth transferring from Alex's hand to his colder one. The thrill of the touch moved through his whole body as they made their way back to the apartment hand in hand in the cool, moist December air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Winston edited the photos on his laptop, Alex stood behind him, watching. He was amazed at how many pictures Winston had taken of him without him noticing. Some of them were cringe-worthy, not because they were terrible pictures, but because Alex really hated looking at pictures of himself. Even the worst picture was a hundred times better pre-editing than the stupid selfie he took yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston had narrowed it down to three pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one do you like best?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the first picture, he was looking down, but in such a way that you could still see his deep blue of his eyes enhanced by the baby blue of his sweater, a soft bashful smile graced his face. If he weren't wearing a sweater with a cartoon frosty the snowman —no even with the sweater, it was a fucking great picture of him. He remembered the moment, the first moment he heard the click of the digital shutter. After that first picture, Alex was pretty sure that Winston had adjusted his settings, so the camera was soundless from that point onward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second picture was probably his least favourite perhaps because he remembered feeling really self-conscious on the swing. Still, Winston had managed to capture a moment where he neither looked bored nor like he wanted to disappear and was instead sporting a playful half-smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third picture captured the pure childlike joy that people of all ages experienced when they go down a slide. It was a great picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, they are all good pictures."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. I don't take bad pictures."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This confidence might have been off-putting, but Winston had the talent to back up the attitude. Alex considered the pictures a final time before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I like the first one best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent pick. What if I told you that is the first picture I took of you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd probably say why the fuck did we bother with that little photoshoot?" Alex said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston chuckled, "Oh admit it, you had fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps, even though I find getting my picture taken intensely uncomfortable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston's eyebrows raised, "Even with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aside from my friend Tyler, you are one of the only people I've felt comfortable enough around to relax during a photo shoot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Winston nodded as he made a few minor adjustments to the photo that Alex picked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Done. What do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow... it is really fucking good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks. What is your email? I'll send it to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's theRealAlexStandall@gmail.com."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston snorted a short laugh, "Did you have trouble with someone impersonating you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I was 15 when I picked it. It could be far worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair point. Ok sent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was fun. How am I going to follow this up tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you'll be able to," Winston mocked, playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a shame I'm leaving today and that you have to work." Alex felt something he hadn't felt since he first started dating Charlie in high school, that desire that one gets to spend all their free time with a new person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's only like four days until you said you'd be back and I work pretty much all the days you are gone except the 25th."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know..." Alex agreed, sounding slightly sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston flashed him a winning smile and reassured, "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex really wanted to just spend the rest of his time making out before Winston had to leave for work. He was shocked at how much that thought intruded into his mind at the moment. Alex hadn't realised how lonely he'd been, how touch starved, and the kiss had awakened a longing he'd forgotten he was capable of. This hunger was coupled with the slight anxiety that he was falling faster than Winston than he was for him. But Alex was wasting time thinking, time that he had multiple ideas of how he could use better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you again for the picture." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grabbed both of the other boy's hands and pulled him up out of the chair. He then wrapped his arms around the small of Winston's back and this time Winston initiated the kiss, pressing his lips against his as if to agree with all of the thoughts Alex was having to lose himself or at least the rest of the afternoon to getting to know Winston better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston broke the kiss first, with an almost goofy grin on his face, "If I didn't know better, you are trying to make me late for work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex blushed, feeling as though the other boy could read his thoughts, "I uh... yeah. Guilty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, would I prefer that to going to my shitty fucking retail job," Winston sighed. "Sadly..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know— you have to go." Alex reluctantly released his arms and walked away to allow Winston room to pack up his things. He leaned, as casually as he could muster, against the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feel free to blow up my phone while I work. I can't promise I'll answer right away, but I will answer." Winston said as he packed away his laptop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex just smiled. He wasn't much for texting, but he probably could manage a few.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex walked Winston to his door. "Happy Holidays... thanks for taking a chance on the weird guy buying a bunch of ugly sweaters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd do it all over again in an instant," Winston's slightly husky voice asserted, as he brazenly went in for another quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex eagerly reciprocated, turning what should have been a peck goodbye into something more substantial. Noticing he was getting carried away and not wanting to cause the demise of this budding relationship through being responsible for Winston losing his job, this time he was the one that ended the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should probably go before..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I should. Happy holidays, Alex." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled softly as he watched the dark-haired boy leave. For the second time in the past few days, he collapsed into his couch, this time paradoxically both more satisfied and also with more longing than he had before. He opened his email and downloaded the picture Winston took of him. He realised what made the image compelling is that Winston had actually captured his growing feelings for the other boy. He hesitated to post it, feeling a little vulnerable, but remembered the awkwardness of taking a selfie and pressed the checkmark before he could change his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a very long four days in Evergreen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last post of 2020! </p>
<p>All the best to everyone in 2021. </p>
<p>Expect Chapter 5 sometime next week.</p>
<p>Thanks as always to de_le_cruz_87 for beta reading! </p>
<p>As of March 9, 2021- this chapter has fan art. Thanks to u/Bakageyama_9 on Reddit (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baka_yama/pseuds/Baka_yama">Baka_yama</a> on AO3) for creating <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/fanart/comments/m1efby/fanart_for_your_fic_closetfascination/?utm_source=share&amp;utm_medium=web2x&amp;context=3">this masterpiece</a>. I love it so much!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crash into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex bumps into someone from his past in Evergreen. Literally. </p>
<p>Winston is stuck at work the day before Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>One Day Until Christmas</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Alex left for Evergreen right after Winston left his apartment for work. He figured if he timed it right, he'd arrive home in time for lunch. Alex was riding a bit high from his breakfast date and was still full from the gourmet doughnut and breakfast sandwich. He made sure he packed the last sweater so that he could finish day seven of the bet. It was hard to believe that seven days had passed since Alex met Winston. Seven days that he had initially thought would drag on, ended up passing by in a whirlwind. As grumpy as he'd been about losing the bet, he was actually grateful for it now.</p>
<p>Alex sat in his car, scrolling through his playlists since nothing seemed quite like what he wanted to listen to. He generally didn't like listening to Christmas music, but between his festive sweater and lighter mood something drew him to the Spotify list called, "A Very Killers Christmas." He synced his phone to his Bluetooth and pressed shuffle, and the first song that came on was, "Don't Shoot Me Santa" by The Killers and Ryan Pardey. It would do. The drive wasn't long if traffic wasn't heavy. But it seemed everyone was on the road today and the traffic was slow. Usually, that would be enough to put him in a sour mood, but it didn't seem like much could bring him down today. After a slow hour and a half drive, he pulled up at his parents’ house.</p>
<p>Winston had texted him during the drive.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (12:29 pm):</strong> every time i see the rack of holidays sweaters at work, i can't help but think of u. hope u had a good drive</p>
<p>Alex smiled. He'd forever associate ugly sweaters with Winston as well, although he really couldn't picture the other boy wearing one.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (1:03 pm):</strong> it was long, lots of traffic but I made it OK</p>
<p>Awkwardly hauling his large army duffle bag stuffed full with dirty laundry into his house, Alex used the key that he still had to get him through the front door. When he opened the door, it didn't seem like anyone was around.</p>
<p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" Alex called into the house. When no one answered, he assumed his parents likely were both working, and Peter probably hadn't arrived yet.</p>
<p>There was a note on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Alex, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Got called in to do an overtime shift and your dad is working today but we will be home in the evening. There is some leftover vegetable minestrone soup in the fridge that you can reheat for lunch. Also, I was planning on picking up a few last-minute groceries, but I won't be able to now. After you've finished eating lunch, if you could go pick up the items on the list, that would be great. I'll pay you back for whatever you buy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Coffee beans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Oat milk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- fresh cranberries</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- yams (4 large)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- bread (2 loaves, 100% whole wheat)</em>
</p>
<p><em>Love Mom </em>🖤</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way to the fridge and took out the glass container that held the soup. Using a ladle, he scooped some of the soup into a bowl and popped it into the microwave. He looked around for bread but didn't see any so he decided to check the cupboards for saltine crackers to break into the soup. The soup was delicious even without bread.</p>
<p>After he finished eating, he hauled his laundry down to the laundry room, grabbing handfuls of clothes and just stuffing them into the washer. He figured that even though he was taking advantage of the free laundry, the least he could do would be to do it himself, especially since his mother was working an extra shift. Satisfied after starting the machine up, Alex figured he'd head out to the store to pick up the things on the list. He'd figured Walplex would have everything except for the coffee beans. Correction, they'd have coffee beans, but they would be shitty generic beans that were over-roasted and burnt tasting.</p>
<p>As Alex drove into the packed Walplex parking lot, he started to have flashbacks of going to the mall for the sweaters. It seemed like everyone in town had decided they were missing one or two things on Christmas Eve before the store closed at six. It was just after three, and he barely managed to find a parking spot. He made his way into the store, carefully moving past shoppers and their children. The store entrance brought him directly into the produce section and Alex went straight to where the yams were. He grabbed one of the produce bags and selected the four biggest yams he could find. They barely fit into the bag. <em>Fuck</em> he thought as he realised he'd need to go back to the entrance for a basket because while there wasn't much on the list his mom left, it was too much to carry in his arms.</p>
<p>Once he obtained the basket and placed the heavy yams in it, he wandered around the produce area searching for the fresh cranberries.</p>
<p>As Alex was walking past the broccoli for the eighth time searching for a bag of elusive fresh cranberries, scanning the displays instead of paying attention to where he was going, he collided with an unsuspecting customer.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Alex apologised without looking up at the person he ran into.</p>
<p>"Alex?" the familiar voice said.</p>
<p>Alex recognised the voice as none other than Charlie St. George.</p>
<p>He looked up and confirmed.</p>
<p>Yep, it was Charlie, smiling back at him.</p>
<p>"Uh, hi? Oh my god, this is embarrassing."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." Charlie was still smiling at him.</p>
<p>Alex looked at him, confused.</p>
<p>"From football?" Charlie chuckled.</p>
<p>This was fucking awkward. Alex had never been good with small talk, let alone with his ex that he ended it with less than a year ago.</p>
<p>"Right. How are you? In town for the holidays?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. Just got in a couple of days ago. You?"</p>
<p>"Just drove up from Berkeley today. My mom... sent me to pick up a few things."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here for the same reason. How long are you in town?"</p>
<p>"Just until the 28th."</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too..."</p>
<p>"I have to pick up coffee beans..."</p>
<p>"Well, good luck with that."</p>
<p>Charlie was always so polite. Alex felt a strange ache; he missed Charlie and their friendship, and had to at least try to patch things up. Charlie looked as though he might walk away at any moment.</p>
<p>"Wait—This is so fucking awkward. Look, I need coffee beans, and they suck here. If you had, like, a spare hour, I'd love to catch up... as friends?"</p>
<p>Charlie just smiled and nodded. It was unnerving.</p>
<p>"I'd like that."</p>
<p>"Meet me at Monet’s in like 20 minutes?"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan."</p>
<p>Alex turned to leave to continue the rest of his shopping, let out an exasperated sigh, then stopped and asked, "You wouldn't have happened to have seen the fresh cranberries?"</p>
<p>Charlie just laughed and led him two display cases from where they were standing where there were two bags of fresh cranberries left.</p>
<p>"Thanks. See you soon."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Alex to find the rest of the things on his mom's list. The longest part of the trip was waiting in line to pay. Evergreen Walplex was small enough that there was no self-checkout option, so he was stuck in the same lines as the families of four with the carts with enough food to last them until just after New Years.</p>
<p>As he waited in line, his phone vibrated.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (3:14 pm):</strong> im glad that drive can be a bitch</p>
<p><strong>Alex (3:15 pm):</strong> indeed, now im stuck in the line at the Walplex.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (3:16 pm)</strong>: how is work? selling lots sweaters? 😉</p>
<p><strong>Winston (3:17 pm)</strong>: not nearly enough. still, have enough stock to outfit a whole football team</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Monet's was not busy. It seemed that most people in Evergreen were home with their families or at the Walplex and not at the coffee shop. Alex grabbed one pound of a medium roast of Brazilian beans and ordered a flat white cappuccino. It turned out Charlie had been faster at the store than he was and was already sitting at a table sipping a hot chocolate.</p>
<p>Alex felt himself flash Charlie an awkward smile. The smile the other boy returned was simply Charlie. There was no other way to explain it. He hadn't seen him since he broke up with him. He'd tried connecting by email once, but it had been too soon, and Charlie told him he wasn't ready to be friends.</p>
<p>He sat down, managing to place his drink down in front of him without spilling any. Alex was feeling a different kind of nervous than what he had been feeling with Winston. He almost felt nauseous and was almost regretting his beverage choice.</p>
<p>"Harvard agrees with you... you look really happy."</p>
<p>"I am actually. Happy that is. You've been making some interesting wardrobe choices. How is it that you wouldn't wear a holiday sweater when I asked you and you've worn not one, but what, a different one each day for the past six days?"</p>
<p>Alex looked down, he almost forgot he was still wearing the Frosty the Snowman sweater. It seemed like nearly a lifetime ago that he'd put it on for the photoshoot with Winston. It had only been four or five hours, but time seemed to move differently for him lately.</p>
<p>"Oh, this?" Alex tugged at the edge of his sweater. "Yeah, so I lost a bet."</p>
<p>"Jessica?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded, not surprised Charlie guessed correctly.</p>
<p>"Yeah—she bet me I couldn't go a week without swearing."</p>
<p>Charlie burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"In what universe did you think that was a good idea?"</p>
<p>"I almost made it, I'll have you know.”</p>
<p>"I bet you did."</p>
<p>"Anyhow... I lost and had to wear a different holiday sweater every day for the seven days leading up to Christmas. Tomorrow is my last day wearing these hideous, fucking itchy things."</p>
<p>"I kind of like them. I mean I have definitely worn similar sweaters around Christmas."</p>
<p>"You have," Alex nodded.</p>
<p>"That last picture though... it was amazing. Did Tyler take it?"</p>
<p>"Uh not exactly...."</p>
<p>This was going to be awkward.</p>
<p>"Not exactly?" Charlie cocked his head to the side, trying to understand.</p>
<p>"I mean... no," Alex said more firmly.</p>
<p>"Ah, a mystery photographer?"</p>
<p>Charlie's eyes met his, and he nodded knowingly.</p>
<p>"His name is Winston. Actually, he sold me these sweaters. We just started seeing each other like 6 days ago..."</p>
<p>"Well, if he makes you as happy as you looked in that picture, I'm happy for you." Charlie smiled softly and continued, "I've actually met someone as well."</p>
<p>"That's great, Charlie."</p>
<p>"Her name is Alexandra, Alex for short... I swear I didn't plan that!"</p>
<p>"How did you meet?" Alex felt a weight he'd been carrying around lift. For whatever reason, even though Alex knew he'd made the right choice when he broke up with Charlie, Alex felt so guilty for hurting him. Knowing that Charlie had moved on made him feel better.</p>
<p>"I'd be lying if I wasn't heartbroken when you..." Charlie's voice trailed off.</p>
<p>"I know...I felt horrible." And Alex had. Breaking up with Charlie had felt akin to kicking a puppy.</p>
<p>"Well I was in a bit of a funk second semester, I didn't have football to distract me because the season was over, so I volunteered to give school tours."</p>
<p>"You'd be good at that."</p>
<p>"Anyhow, I liked giving tours and decided I wanted to be a freshman orientation leader. Alexandra was the person I was paired with to co-lead in the Fall. We really hit it off, and we've been dating since the beginning of October. She is why I'm heading back to Boston early. We wanted to spend New Year's Eve together."</p>
<p>"I'm really happy for you, Charlie."</p>
<p>They chatted for a bit, catching up on the past year. It was easy to talk to Charlie, and Alex hoped it meant that they'd be able to be friends again.</p>
<p>"This was nice, Alex. I didn't realise how much I missed talking to you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was nice. I know you weren't ready before, but I'd really like it if we stayed in touch... Friends?"</p>
<p>Charlie smiled.</p>
<p>"I'd like that."</p>
<p>"Anyhow, I need to go. It was nice seeing you, Charlie. Happy holidays!"</p>
<p>Charlie gave Alex the biggest grin.</p>
<p>"Happy holidays, Alex."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was busy at the store, although not quite as much as the 23rd. Contrary to popular belief the busiest shopping day was not Christmas Eve. It was the 23rd, which is why he had felt so run off his feet the day before. Winston wouldn't have believed it until he saw it with his own eyes. As he refolded t-shirts, he figured it was likely because most people are procrastinators, but no one wants the shame of procrastinating so bad that they would have to admit that they bought all their presents the day before Christmas. The 23rd was still a respectable day to purchase a gift; the 24th was not.</p>
<p>His shift was dragging, and the only thing that was getting him through were the texts he was receiving from Alex.</p>
<p>His phone vibrated.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (4:15 pm)</strong>: why football players?</p>
<p><strong>Winston (4:16 pm)</strong>: idk it was the first sport that came to mind</p>
<p>He used to take a lot of pictures of football players back in High School for the yearbook. But Winston couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the idea of a bunch of football players, in their football tights, but instead of their protective gear and jersey, they sported stupid holidays sweaters. It was kind of a hot image. Winston shook his head to try and shake the idea from his mind. It was official. He'd been single for way too long.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (4:17 pm)</strong>: my ex played football... i bumped into him at the Walplex actually</p>
<p>Winston inhaled sharply, suddenly worried.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (4:18 pm)</strong>: like literally walked right into him. it was really embarrassing</p>
<p>He felt slightly better about that. Was Alex one of those guys who was friends with their exes? Winston only had one real ex, and he wasn't someone he really wanted to be friends with. And while he'd really been working on his attachment issues, the idea of this made him insecure or at least that was his initial feeling. On the other hand, Alex told him about seeing his ex. If there was anything to worry about, Alex wouldn't have told him about it at all. It would have been easier for him to say nothing.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (4:20 pm)</strong>: that would be embarrassing</p>
<p><strong>Alex (4:21 pm)</strong>: i ended up going for coffee with him</p>
<p>Why the fuck was Alex telling him this? Now he really felt anxious. He was certain that this likely was probably a conversation that would be better to have in person. Over text, there was no indication of tone, body language. <em>Stay cool, Winston. It is probably nothing.</em></p>
<p><strong>Alex (4:22 pm)</strong>: u are probably wondering y im telling u</p>
<p><em>Yes, Alex. Please enlighten me. </em>Winston thought to himself. The boy probably had no idea how much he was freaking out, given how casually he was mentioning it.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (4:22 pm)</strong>: yes, im curious as to where this story is going</p>
<p>Unfortunately, a customer just walked into the store, so he'd just have to live with the slight twist in his stomach as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.</p>
<p>Winston flashed his most winning smile, and if the person knew him better, they would have detected the slight edge of sarcasm in his voice.</p>
<p>"Welcome! Is there anything I can help you find?"</p>
<p>Luckily, these customers were none the wiser.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alex returned home with the groceries, his Dad was home from work.</p>
<p>"Hey Buddy, how was your drive up?"</p>
<p>"It was good. Slow, I think everyone got off work at noon today."</p>
<p>"Oh good, you got your mom's note and picked up the stuff she needed. Thanks."</p>
<p>"No, problem."</p>
<p>"Hey, do you want a beer?"</p>
<p>It was still weird for Alex to drink a beer with his father.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>His dad removed the cap from some craft IPA and slid it over to him.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"So, mom had me buy a lot of yams..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, she is kind of obsessed with them right now. Some sort of superfood."</p>
<p>"I just thought she might be making enough candied yams to feed three families at Christmas."</p>
<p>"You don't actually think your mom is going to make the candied yams?"</p>
<p>"I guess I was hoping, I mean it is Christmas. Little extra sugar wouldn't hurt?"</p>
<p>His dad smiled at him, "Well, I'll leave it to you to try to convince her."</p>
<p>Alex frowned and exchanged a knowing look with his father as they each took a sip of their beers.</p>
<p>Not a fucking chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston was relieved when he finally finished helping the really pushy older woman that had entered the store while he was in the middle of the anxiety-inducing text conversation with Alex. He immediately took his phone out of his pocket to see if there was an explanation waiting for him.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (4:23 pm)</strong>: just got home and my dad wants to drink a beer with me? i'll fill u in later</p>
<p>Fill him in later? This boy really had no idea what he was doing to him, did he? And he didn't know Alex well enough to assume anything either way. He did not miss this part of dating. The worst part was, Winston was pretty sure he was overreacting. His therapist said that it was normal to misinterpret behaviours in new relationships after coming out of a really unhealthy one. But she also told him it was important to express how he was feeling. He steadied himself with a deep breath.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:35 pm)</strong>: i know this is probably nothing, but u can't leave me hanging. anxiously awaiting the story</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:36 pm)</strong>: omg im so sorry. i have a terrible habit of leaving people hanging...not intentionally. when i was still recovering texting was hard, and i fell asleep before finishing sending a text, and my friend got really worried</p>
<p>Winston wasn't sure if this story was supposed to help. All he knew was he still didn't have the end of the story where the guy he was interested in had coffee with his ex.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:37 pm)</strong>: was that story supposed to make me feel better? can u please finish the story? 😅</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:37 pm)</strong>: shit, i just did it again, didn't i? right, so I had coffee with Charlie, my ex, and he is doing good</p>
<p>He wasn't sure why he should care? What was the moral of this story? Winston was back to not knowing why Alex was telling him this.</p>
<p><strong>Winston(5:38 pm)</strong>: and?</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:38 pm)</strong>: sorry, this would have been easier in person or by phone. i broke his heart last year when i ended it, and even though i was the one that ended it, i felt so guilty it was like blocking me from moving on. until i met u</p>
<p>That wasn't what Winston expected.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:40 pm)</strong>: oh, so if I understand this correctly, seeing him doing well is helping u move on?</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:40 pm)</strong>: yeah, I guess he has a girlfriend now. im happy for him</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:41 pm)</strong>: and i had the best time with u this morning</p>
<p>Winston let out a sigh of relief. Definitely nothing. Who was this guy? Winston was positive he'd never dated someone this nice before.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:41 pm)</strong>: me too</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:42 pm)</strong>: im usually friends with my exes, is that going to be a problem?</p>
<p>Winston shook his head even though he knew the other boy couldn’t see him; he liked Alex enough he was willing to try getting used to the idea.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:42 pm)</strong>: as long as u are always upfront with me, not a problem</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:43 pm)</strong>: cool, ill try not to leave u hanging again 😉</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:45 pm)</strong>: I've got to go help my mom with dinner, ttyl</p>
<p>Ten minutes down, three and a half hours to go until his wretched shift was over.</p>
<p>Ten intense minutes.</p>
<p>Alex was going to be the death of him.</p>
<p>But Winston was here for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex enjoyed being home again. Peter had arrived home shortly after he'd started helping his mother peel sweet potatoes for dinner. The first thing Peter did was tease him about his fucking sweater, which was oddly comforting because that's what big brothers do. When Alex asked if the yams were to be candied, he got a horrified look from his mother.</p>
<p>"Yams are naturally sweet, Alex. There is no need to candy them. We are roasting these tonight, with these other veggies and this firm tofu. And then they will be drizzled with this satay peanut sauce."</p>
<p>"That actually sounds good," Peter chimed in as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.</p>
<p>"Don't encourage her, " Alex responded.</p>
<p>Peter just laughed, understanding it was hopeless to fight their mother on this one. And after they'd eaten, everyone agreed that the meal was better than they'd expected.</p>
<p>After Peter and Alex did all the dishes and everything was put away, the whole family gathered in the living room to watch a Christmas movie together. In the past few years, Alex's mom was pretty much always overruled, and they'd end up watching Die Hard like they had since Alex had been 16. Nobody could tell the Standall's otherwise. Die Hard was definitely a Christmas movie.</p>
<p>As they watched, Alex felt his phone vibrate.</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (8:47 pm):</strong> shit, that was a fucking cute picture you posted today</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (8:48 pm):</strong> u promised u would tell me everything and all i got is same Instagram post as the rest of the world</p>
<p>Alex was feeling a little cheeky. It was fun to withhold information from Jessica.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (8:50 pm):</strong> how do u think it went?</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (8:51 pm):</strong> well from the soft look you are wearing in that picture, fucking good</p>
<p><strong>Alex (8:53 pm)</strong>: i don't kiss and tell, jess</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (8:53 pm)</strong>: u kissed him, didn't u?</p>
<p><strong>Alex (8:54 pm)</strong>: maybe</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (8:55 pm)</strong>: im taking that as a yes</p>
<p><strong>Alex (8:56 pm)</strong>: it must be killing u that im not giving u more details</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (8:57 pm)</strong>: jfc, alex you suck</p>
<p><strong>Alex (8:57 pm)</strong>: merry Xmas to u too 😉</p>
<p>Alex didn't get anything back after that brazen reply. She'd get over it. He would eventually tell her everything but really didn't want to type it out. Especially not sandwiched between Peter and his mother on the couch.</p>
<p>As he watched Die Hard, the contrast between it and It's A Wonderful Life as far as Christmas movies went was striking. He'd never really thought about it much before. They finished the movie around 9:15 and both his mother and father decided to head off to bed which left him and Peter staring awkwardly at the Christmas tree in silence.</p>
<p>Alex decided he'd break the ice.</p>
<p>"So, no Andrea this Christmas?"</p>
<p>"No, oh, I didn't tell you? We broke up just after Thanksgiving this year."</p>
<p>"Sorry man, that sucks," Alex empathised.</p>
<p>"It was for the best. She cheated on me...with my roommate."</p>
<p>"That's fucking.... " Alex's voice trailed off, what do you even say to that?</p>
<p>"Awkward? Rough? Yeah, all of those things. I'm just glad I found out who she really was before things got more serious."</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"You still single?" Peter glanced at him and seemed to examine his face as if searching for a clue.</p>
<p>"I... uh... I don't know?" Alex managed to spit out eventually.</p>
<p>"You don't know? How is that possible?"</p>
<p>"I mean, whatever it is, it's really new and I'm not sure what it is yet."</p>
<p>Peter smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Only you would answer a question like that!"</p>
<p>"What? It's the truth. I've been out on a few dates with him. So I guess you could say, yes, I'm seeing someone. But I literally met him seven days ago, so please don't tell mom."</p>
<p>"Deal. You seem happy."</p>
<p>"I am, more than I have been in a while."</p>
<p>"Good, you deserve to be happy. Well, I'm beat. I'm off to bed. Merry Christmas, Alex!"</p>
<p>"You too, Peter."</p>
<p>Alex watched his brother make his way up the stairs to bed. It was dark in the room except for the light coming from the Christmas tree. He decided he would text Winston as 9:30 was way too early to go to bed.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (9:35 pm)</strong>: hope the rest of your shift went OK</p>
<p><strong>Winston (9:36 pm)</strong>: just about to drive home, u want to chat with me while i drive?</p>
<p><strong>Alex (9:36 pm)</strong>: sure</p>
<p>Alex wasn't much for talking on the phone, but he'd make an exception for Winston.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston called Alex from the car, making sure it was connected to the Bluetooth before starting his drive.</p>
<p>"Hey," Alex answered.</p>
<p>"Hey," Winston replied wearily.</p>
<p>"How are you?"</p>
<p>"Beat. Christmas shoppers are the worst."</p>
<p>"I can only imagine."</p>
<p>Winston wanted to ask about the ex, even though he was already feeling a lot better about it, he decided he'd go for it.</p>
<p>"So you ran into your ex?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I never really thought how that might come across when I told you about it over text. I just... didn't want to wait and have you think I was trying to hide it from you because there really isn't anything there."</p>
<p>"I have to admit, I kind of freaked out for a moment. Most intense ten minutes of my day. Aside from the slight rush of customers, we had at the end of the night."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just want you to know that you can trust me. I was cheated on once, and it messed me up. I learned how to trust again over time."</p>
<p>"My whole last relationship fucked me up. I'm working on it. You are already so much more open than they were, which is making it easy to separate the two relationships in my mind. My therapist says it is pretty normal to misinterpret someone's behaviour based on your past experience."</p>
<p>"That makes sense. For what it is worth, I've been through it before. As hard as it was sometimes, it was always best to just be open with how we felt. Things were always worse when I'd keep things bottled up."</p>
<p>Winston was feeling pretty lucky. How was it that he randomly found someone so understanding and kind?</p>
<p>"Thanks for being so understanding."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>"Most people would be scared away already..."</p>
<p>"I'm not most people, Winston. Plus, you're right, I would have scared most people away with my terrible first date confession."</p>
<p>Even over the phone, the warmth and sincerity of Alex's voice came through.</p>
<p>"It wasn't terrible."</p>
<p>Vulnerable and courageous, yes. Terrible, no. Winston really admired Alex for being able to talk about that part of his life with him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you think so. It wasn’t easy to share."</p>
<p>"I'll bet. Thank you for being so upfront with me. I just pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, and I think I'm going to call it a night early because I'm wiped. We should chat again... tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>"For sure this was nice," Alex agreed. "Oh, before you go, everyone loves the picture you took of me in my sweater today. So thank you for that."</p>
<p>"No problem. Goodnight, Alex."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Winston."</p>
<p>Before heading up to his apartment, he checked out the picture again on Instagram, and his heart swelled. Winston had taken a great shot, an image that evoked feelings which is something that every photographer aspired to capture.</p>
<p>Alex's attractiveness in the picture was not what triggered the welling up of emotions, although he did look amazing.</p>
<p>It was the look on his face. The soft, shy and vulnerable look that he found hard to describe in words.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, Winston felt it too, and he found it both exhilarating and terrifying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter!</p>
<p>Thanks as usual to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a> for the feedback, the chats and the continued support. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. 🥰</p>
<p>Chapter Six- Christmas Day, will be up in a week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Holiday Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Winston celebrate Christmas separately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Christmas Day</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>When he rolled over and saw that it was 9:30 am, Winston was grateful that he'd slept in for what seemed like the first time in forever. Between work and simply being too excited to sleep because of meeting a certain someone, he was struggling to catch a good night's sleep. His anxiety caused by Alex casually dropping that he had coffee with his ex yesterday was soothed by the phone call they shared before bed. It was refreshing that he didn't have to guess how Alex was feeling or what was going on. If anything, all the conclusions Winston had jumped to had been fabrications based on his own anxieties. He was proud that he managed to mostly keep calm and not jump to accusations and ruin everything. It was still going to take some getting used to. He kept reminding himself that he'd only know Alex for eight days.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god, not again. </em>
</p>
<p>Eight days and he'd already caught feelings.</p>
<p>If he caught feelings at Christmas time and no one is around to see it, then did it really happen?</p>
<p>But he knew this wasn't love, at least not yet. Winston liked the analogy that his therapist used to describe the beginning feelings in a relationship. If love was like a fire, in the beginning, it was just a spark and slowly, kindling is added to make a small but weak fire. If a relationship was built slowly and carefully, the fire might burn for a long time, because once there was a foundation of hot coals, it took a lot less effort to keep the fire going. That was true love. It still needed to be nurtured, tended to, but it lasts. Winston had been calling these little sparks love, and he would throw gasoline on the sparks and hope it would make a big fire. The thing was, it did make a big fire, for a time, but then it would flash out because there was no more fuel left. The gasoline was sex. Winston liked gasoline, but he also hated being cold when the fire ultimately burnt out too quickly.</p>
<p>He reassured himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Feelings were OK, a spark was OK, and adding kindling to the spark— very OK. A spark wasn't love, and that was fine, it might get there one day, but it was alright if it didn't. Everything was going to be OK. </em>
</p>
<p>Feeling better after giving himself a little pep talk, Winston went for his morning run. By the time he got back, Diego was up, watching something on Netflix.</p>
<p>"Hey," Winston greeted as he entered the apartment, taking his runners off without untying them.</p>
<p>"Hey," Diego called back to him. "Did you have a good run?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a little cool, but honestly that is better for running. What are you watching?"</p>
<p>Winston couldn't keep track of what Diego was currently binge-watching as his roommate's taste in media was often surprising. One time, he was engrossed in Breaking Bad and another, he was watching Love is Blind, supposedly because his best friend Luke told him to. Despite pretending to be above it, Love is Blind drew Winston in pretty quick and before he knew it, he was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Diego, glued to the series, excited to see who would actually go through with getting married. They made a pact that they wouldn't tell Luke how much they had actually enjoyed watching it.</p>
<p>"Oh, the most recent season of Archer. It is pretty good."</p>
<p>"Cool, so what time is dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>"6 pm, we are meeting my parents there."</p>
<p>"Meeting your parents where?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't tell you? My family was invited to Luke's this year, so that's where we are going. Don't worry, Luke said it was OK you came, too."</p>
<p>"Well, as long as it is OK, I wouldn't want to impose..." Winston's voice trailed off.</p>
<p>Diego paused Archer.</p>
<p>"Dude, this is Luke we are talking about. He is a more the merrier kind of guy, and he comes by it honestly. His parents are some of the nicest people I've ever met."</p>
<p>"Do we need to bring anything? Bring a bottle of wine for the host?" Winston asked, knowing that it was typically customary to bring something for the host of the meal.</p>
<p>"I'm making a salad, the wine thing is actually a good idea."</p>
<p>"Cool, we can stop somewhere on the way."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheriff Diaz had called his dad in at the last minute to work a day shift, but he'd still be home in time for dinner. That left Alex alone with his mother and Peter for the day. Christmas day was a lazy sort of day in the Standall household. They usually slept in, at least they had since Alex and Peter were teens and discovered the joy of sleep that children didn't seem to understand. Their mom would cook them pancakes, a breakfast meal she only made on three other occasions a year: each of the boys’ birthdays and her wedding anniversary. And then his mother would spend the rest of the cooking dinner while the men would relax in front of the TV either watching war documentaries or playing video games.</p>
<p>This year was different. Alex noticed that he and Peter had been given a lot more responsibilities as far as helping Christmas Dinner get on the table. No time for war documentaries or video games this year.</p>
<p>His mother's exact words were, "It is time the two of you learn how to prepare Christmas dinner."</p>
<p>And so they did.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, his mother had decided to follow some celebrity chef's overly complicated meal plan, so it was a good thing she had two extra sets of hands to help. They were having turkey and luckily it had already been rubbed with a dry brine the night before. Peter followed his mother's instructions and preheated the oven to 400 F. He patiently waited for the <em>beep</em> to indicate that the range had reached the correct temperature and placed the turkey in for thirty minutes to brown.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alex combined the ingredients his mother passed him to make a delicious glaze for the bird.</p>
<p>Periodically, she would give directions.</p>
<p>"Careful, make sure you keep stirring the glaze — otherwise it might burn to the bottom of the pot."</p>
<p>"Peter, make sure to set the timer for 30 minutes, so you remember to turn the oven down to 325 F for the remaining cook time."</p>
<p>"Alex — have you glazed the bird lately?"</p>
<p>While they waited for the turkey to cook, they prepped the side dishes. Peter worked on the potatoes and Alex the carrots while their mother worked on cubing a fresh loaf of bread for the stuffing. The brothers tried to sneak off after finishing the carrots and potatoes, but their mother sensed this and busied them with prepping the Brussel sprouts and the yams while she made homemade cranberry sauce.</p>
<p>It was tedious work. Alex had far more appreciation for what his mother usually did by herself.</p>
<p>But at the end of it all, after helping their mother put the all the various dishes they had prepared into serving platters and back into the oven to keep warm while waiting for their father to come home, Alex felt pretty satisfied at what they had accomplished together, not to mention it had been fun just spending time together chatting while they worked.</p>
<p>Peter tented tinfoil atop the turkey he had just taken out of the oven to keep it warm as it rested for at least 10 minutes before carving, and retrieved two beers from the fridge to celebrate their accomplishment. He popped the caps off with a bottle opener, poured the beers into two glasses and passed one to Alex. Their mom opened a bottle of white wine and poured herself a drink.</p>
<p>Peter raised his glass.</p>
<p>"To our family— I couldn't think of a better way to spend today than with my favourite brother and my lovely mother."</p>
<p>"Well — I'll still take that as a compliment even though I'm your only brother," Alex smiled at his brother warmly.</p>
<p>Their mother squeezed between them and wrapped one arm around each of them, squeezing them together, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I love you both so much."</p>
<p>They stood for a moment in their mother's embrace when Alex finally broke the ice.</p>
<p>"So would one of you take a picture of me in my sweater today?"</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They left at 4 pm to give ample time in case traffic was heavy.</p>
<p>Luke's house was big. It wasn't quite as big as the mansion Winston grew up in, but it still showed that Luke's family wasn't doing too badly. It had been a while since he had stepped foot into a house like this.</p>
<p>Luke practically bounded out of the house presumably since Diego had texted him to let him know they'd arrived.</p>
<p>"Buddies!" Luke exclaimed, first giving Diego a big bear hug, so tight Diego looked like he was struggling to breathe. "You made it!"</p>
<p>"In the flesh," Winston deadpanned before Luke engulfed him in another hug. He was most worried about Luke messing up his hair as he liked to muss it up to tease him.</p>
<p>"Dinner's not for another thirty minutes, but if you like I can get you some drinks? Beer? Wine? Cocktail?"</p>
<p>"I'll grab a beer," Diego answered.</p>
<p>Winston was disappointed he was driving; this seemed exactly like the kind of house that would have good wine.</p>
<p>"Le Croix if you have it for me, Luke. Thank you. Also, we brought a bottle of wine for your family," Winston said, offering the bottle to Luke who accepted, tucking the bottle under his left arm.</p>
<p>"And where do you want this salad?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll take that from you." Luke extended his free hand out to accept the salad. "Charlie's downstairs playing video games with my little bro. I'm not sure which one of them it will be harder to convince to quit. Why don't you two go join him, and I'll meet you down there in a bit with your drinks?"</p>
<p>"Sounds great, man!" Diego high fived Luke as he led Winston down to the family room on the lower level.</p>
<p>Winston noticed this house was very different from where he grew up. The decor was vibrant and warm, lots of polished oak and brass, accented with deep colours like green and maroon that gave the room a Christmasy feel even if it hadn't had a variety of nutcrackers and fresh-cut greens and holy adorning the mantle of the fireplace that was the focal point of the dining room they walked past on their way downstairs. Several adults gathered in the kitchen, drinking their beverages of choice and snacking on various canapé.</p>
<p>The family room, if possible, was warmer and more inviting than upstairs. There was another fireplace, this one seemingly constructed of fieldstones giving it a country cottage look. The bottom half of the walls were clad in dark oak on the bottom and the top half painted in a dark maroon similar to the colour that accented the dining room.</p>
<p>Two guys were intensely focused on the large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the fireplace. Winston identified as Luke's brother simply he looked like a darker-haired version of his sibling. He was shorter and smaller than Luke, but the resemblance was uncanny. The other player was of similar size, but with dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes darting back and forth across the screen, a broad smile appearing on his face as the game ended.</p>
<p>"I WON!" the dirty blond boy exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You beat me once, St. George. Best out of three?"</p>
<p>"You are on."</p>
<p>Diego moved to interrupt them before they started another round.</p>
<p>"Hey, Charlie, Liam, this is my roommate- Winston. Winston, these are two losers I went to high school with."</p>
<p>As taught by his father, Winston grabbed Charlie's hand over the couch's back for a handshake.</p>
<p>The other boy eyed him as if he was trying to remember something.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you! Any friend of Diego is a friend of mine."</p>
<p>Liam simply held his fist up to be bumped casually.</p>
<p>Winston felt like Charlie was staring at him, probably because he was, and finally, he heard Charlie's voice pipe up again.</p>
<p>"What did you say your name was?"</p>
<p>"Winston."</p>
<p>Charlie nodded as if remembering something.</p>
<p>"You must be the guy Alex's is seeing."</p>
<p>Winston's jaw dropped, but no sounds came out. Who was this guy, and how did he even know that? Unless...</p>
<p>
  <em>No fucking way.</em>
</p>
<p>Diego was putting it together too, but he seemed to think it was hilarious.</p>
<p>Somehow, the fates had decided it would be amusing for Winston to end up at the same Christmas Dinner Alex's ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. This won't be awkward at all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they could take the iconic final shot that would fulfil the losing conditions of Alex's bet with Jessica, they needed to find batteries to light up the tree on his sweater because, as with all<em> quality </em>items, they were sold separately. After a few moments searching through the kitchen junk drawer, Alex's mom found the elusive type of battery needed to illuminate the tree on her son's sweater.</p>
<p>Alex saw his mom grab her DSLR camera.</p>
<p>"I can take the picture. Why don't we get you in front of the tree? It can be, I don't know, double-festive?"</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes but walked over to the tree. Their tree was one of those eclectic trees with no theme, where every ornament told a story. The multi-coloured lights that adorned the tree blinked on and off as programmed.</p>
<p>"Can you at least pretend to be happy— for the picture?" his mom asked, a note of slight frustration colouring her voice.</p>
<p>Alex smiled, somewhat awkwardly, the way you do when your parents ask you to smile for a photo.</p>
<p>"OK, let's try this again but try harder to look like you don't hate getting your picture taken."</p>
<p>"But I do hate getting my picture taken," Alex scoffed.</p>
<p>He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:54 pm): </strong>u will never guess who is at this xmas dinner my roommate invited me to</p>
<p>"Peter, join your brother. Maybe you can rescue your brother from taking a bad picture? Alex, can you not put your phone down for two seconds while I get one last shot."</p>
<p>"One second, Mom."</p>
<p>Peter walked over and put his arm around Alex while he typed out a reply.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:54 pm)</strong>: ur right, I probably never will so u should just tell me</p>
<p>"Alex!" His mom called. "Put your phone away so I can take some pictures of you and your brother."</p>
<p>He shoved his phone into his back pocket but was already smiling. Winston texted him out of seemingly nowhere. He was really curious as to who Winston would encounter at a Christmas dinner.</p>
<p>"Smile."</p>
<p>This time, because of where his thoughts now were, thinking of Winston, a soft grin graced his face.</p>
<p>"Got it— this shot is better than the one of you alone. If you want, I can take another?"</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I'm sure whatever you got is fine."</p>
<p>His phone vibrated in his pocket again and fished it out. Without even needing to unlock his phone, he saw the reply.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:55 pm):</strong> Charlie</p>
<p><strong>Winston (5:55 pm): </strong>and b4 u ask if he knows who i am, he figured it out</p>
<p><strong>Alex (5:56 pm):</strong> how did u end up at luke's for xmas dinner?</p>
<p>Alex stared at his phone, waiting for a reply, but no response came.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, poor Winston. What an awkward situation!</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston was pretty sure that Diego and Luke sat him beside Charlie on purpose. He couldn't be certain, but they both wore the kind of satisfied shit-eating grins that one wears after pulling a prank. The thing was, Charlie was nothing but polite and friendly to him. He was so <em>nice</em> that Winston almost didn't trust him. And then, if not trusting Charlie wasn't enough, the terrible insecure voice inside of him started to question why Alex wanted to be with him and not this perfectly nice, attractive guy sitting beside him.</p>
<p>The meal and the company were lovely. Winston didn't have a lot of good memories of Christmas. As he looked around at everyone laughing and smiling in the warm glow of light in the dining room, he couldn't help but feel a little sad that he didn't really have any memories like this. When Winston was young, he always hoped his dad wouldn't have worked so he could be around at Christmas. As he became more aware of the dynamics between his parents and watched his mother become increasingly unhappy over the years, and even more so when his father was around, Winston started to wish his father was working so he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he would ruin Christmas by starting a big fight. Winston couldn't remember a time where they had this many people over at Christmas. There were pictures from when he was younger, but at some point, they stopped getting together with the rest of his family.</p>
<p>After they finished eating dinner, coffee was served and Liam and Luke brought everyone a piece of caramel apple pie. Winston was mostly quiet, just observing. It was always a little awkward at social gatherings as the new person amongst old family and friends.</p>
<p>"This is good pie," Charlie noted, using his fork to cut himself another bite.</p>
<p>"It is," Winston agreed, not really knowing what to say after that.</p>
<p>And Charlie sort of leaned towards him, if things weren't awkward enough.</p>
<p>"You know, just because we like the same flavour of pie, it doesn't mean things have to be weird."</p>
<p>Winston thought that was an odd thing to say, and couldn't tell if he was talking about the pie or comparing the Alex situation to liking pie, so he just smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>And then he continued, speaking quietly enough that Winston was pretty sure no one else at the table could hear, "I don't think that was super clear. I just hope you make him happy."</p>
<p>Ah, so it was about Alex. He replied with the only thing that he could think of, "Me, too."</p>
<p>Dessert couldn't end fast enough. Words would be had with Diego later for the seating situation he was clearly part of arranging given the way he kept smirking at him during dinner. After dinner, they returned to the basement, but this time they were playing some sort of Karaoke game that both Luke and Charlie were really into.</p>
<p>Diego looked over at him, met his gaze with a mischievous look and threw him under the bus.</p>
<p>For the second time that evening.</p>
<p>"I think Winston wants to go."</p>
<p>Winston shot Diego a glare and said as graciously as he could manage given the betrayal of his roommate, "I'm good. Really. Totally fine watching."</p>
<p>Luke ignored Winston. He was a little tipsy and seemed to be getting louder and more excited as the night went on.</p>
<p>"No, no, no... Diego, you are right. It would be unfair for Charlie and I to hog the spotlight tonight. Come! Come! Serenade us, Williams!"</p>
<p>Winston opened his mouth to refuse, but Diego was already pushing him in front of the TV, Charlie slapped a microphone in Winston's hand, and Luke yelled, "I've picked you something festive!"</p>
<p>When <em>Santa Baby </em>flashed up on the screen, he sighed.</p>
<p>He was far too sober for this.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad arrived shortly after they finished taking the picture, so Peter carved the turkey, and they sat down to eat dinner. As was customary, his father said grace. While they didn't attend church, he father was brought up in a religious family, and so it was something his father had done for as long as he could remember before any major holiday meal.</p>
<p>From the steamed carrots dressed melted butter and dill, the yams that Alex had snuck a bit of brown sugar on top of to 'candy' them when his mother wasn't looking, the herbed stuffing that was deliciously seasoned, to the perfectly cooked turkey that remained moist and flavourful, the meal was one of the best ones they had ever had.</p>
<p>Alex had switched to drinking wine when his mother insisted that he help her so that she wouldn't drink the whole bottle and she kept topping his glass up whenever she topped hers up, so he had no idea how much he'd had. If he didn't know better, Alex might have thought his mother was actually trying to get him drunk, and was feeling pleasantly buzzed and a little sleepy after the turkey when his phone vibrated again. Moving more rapidly than his tipsy, sleepy state would suggest possible, he fished his phone out of his back pocket to see if it was an update from Winston on the whole Christmas Dinner with Charlie fiasco.</p>
<p>It wasn't.</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (7:30 pm)</strong>: Merry Christmas, Alex! 🎄</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (7:30 pm)</strong>: i do believe u still need to show the world what lovely sweater you are wearing today</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p>
<p>He'd almost forgotten. Alex grabbed his mom's camera and plugged it into his laptop to upload the pictures to the computer. His mom had taken some nice shots, but the one of him and Peter, just after Winston had texted him, was the best. Peter, being the photogenic brother, looked like a model of some sort. Alex had always been a little jealous of how effortless it was for Peter to just look good in a picture without trying. But his mother had managed to capture a brief moment where he looked amused rather than like someone who really hated getting their photo taken.</p>
<p>He quickly uploaded it to Instagram with the caption: Merry Christmas!</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:37 pm)</strong>: posted</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:37 pm)</strong>: Merry Christmas to u too!</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (7:38 pm)</strong>: that's a sweet pic of u and peter</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (7:38 pm)</strong>: has peter always been that hot?</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes and laughed.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:39 pm)</strong>: i miss u. but eww, stop checking peter out</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (7:40 pm)</strong>: im just saying…</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:41 pm)</strong>: im not discussing this with u</p>
<p>Before he could put his phone away, Winston finally returned his text.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (7:42 pm): </strong>sorry, i didn't have a chance to reply until now. Diego, my roommate, invited me for xmas dinner with his family, which turns out was xmas dinner with Luke and Charlie's families.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (7:43 pm)</strong>: im holding up OK, Charlie is great. but i don't know how much more karaoke i can do</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:44 pm):</strong> oh god, the karaoke. i remember that particular Holliday family tradition</p>
<p><strong>Winston (7:45 pm)</strong>: so u have lived this hell b4</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:45 pm )</strong>: and survived</p>
<p><strong>Winston (7:46 pm)</strong>: diego says he won't be ready 2 leave until at least 10</p>
<p>Alex wasn't really doing much, but he wasn't really in any state to drive given he'd consumed an unknown amount of wine thanks to his mother. But he had an idea.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:47 pm)</strong>: i could maybe sneak out for a bit, but u would have to come get me</p>
<p><strong>Winston (7:48 pm)</strong>: hmmm i need an excuse to leave for a bit</p>
<p><strong>Alex (7:49 pm)</strong>: fresh air?</p>
<p><strong>Winston (7:50 pm): </strong>OK im free. address?</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out Luke didn't live far from Alex and Winston was there within a few minutes. He had given the terrible excuse of, "I need to go get something from my car." They were so enthralled with karaoke that he doubted they would miss him.</p>
<p>Alex had instructed him to park up the street a bit so his parents wouldn't see him meet with Winston. When Winston pulled up, Alex was already wandering down the road. He put his car into park and got out, joining him on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>"You want to go for a walk?" Alex asked.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>They walked together away from Alex's house towards a small community park. Meeting in parks was starting to be a regular thing for them.</p>
<p>"Thanks for meeting me," Winston said.</p>
<p>Alex laughed, "It sounded like you could use a break."</p>
<p>Winston sighed, and his face relaxed into a wide smile.</p>
<p>"You have no idea."</p>
<p>"I might have some idea. I have been coerced into doing karaoke by Luke before."</p>
<p>"Not going to lie, but I kind of would give anything to see you do karaoke."</p>
<p>Alex scoffed, "I thought you were my friend."</p>
<p>"Hey, I had to suffer through it."</p>
<p>"You did, and with my ex no less."</p>
<p>"Charlie wasn't even the most awkward part of the evening, although Diego and Luke made sure I sat next to him at dinner. I kept looking for something to hate about Charlie and kept coming up with nothing. He's just <em>so</em> nice."</p>
<p>"Yup, Charlie's nice," Alex drawled.</p>
<p>"So, I sat for most of the dinner, wondering why me? Why would you go for someone like me when you could have someone like Charlie?"</p>
<p>"You seem to forget, I broke up with Charlie. I didn't want to be with him."</p>
<p>Winston looked down, shook his head, and said in a small voice, "I'll never be that nice."</p>
<p>Alex smiled and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to be. I just want you to be you. If I wanted Charlie, I'd still be with him."</p>
<p>"Just making sure, because he's really great and—"</p>
<p>Alex cut him off and gave him a firm but kind look.</p>
<p>"I need you to stop talking about Charlie."</p>
<p>"Oh, and what are you going to do about—"</p>
<p>Alex cut him off for the second time, this time by kissing him so he couldn't say anything. Winston felt Alex let go of his hand only to wrap his arms around him, firmly drawing him until their chests pressed against one another’s, the closeness comforting him. With each kiss, Winston could feel his doubts evaporate.</p>
<p>"Feeling better?" Alex asked lips curling into a soft half-smile.</p>
<p>"Infinitely." Winston returned the smile.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"I've got to get back. They will wonder if I got lost on my way to the car."</p>
<p>Winston didn't want to leave. He wished he could stay in Alex's arms forever.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>They walked back toward Alex’s house, holding hands and stopped at Winston’s car. This time Winston pulled Alex in for a hug and a quick kiss.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, Alex."</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks as always to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a> for beta reading and the chats!</p>
<p>If you haven't already, check out her works!</p>
<p>Chapter 7 is written and is being beta-read right now. It should be ready for next week. </p>
<p>I'm thinking there will be two more chapters after this, but I hesitate to commit to this as I've been known to change my mind. </p>
<p>As always, thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bet You Can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diego tries to figure out where Winston went Christmas Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Late Christmas Night</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>It had started raining just as they were leaving the Holliday's. There were hardly any other cars on the road and the rhythmic staccato of the rain hitting the windshield attempted to lull Winston to sleep. Luckily, Diego was awake and chatty, and by that what Winston meant was - he was drunk and wouldn’t shut up.</p>
<p>He finally managed to convince Diego to leave around 11 pm. If they both didn't need to work the next day, Winston would have just left him there. Diego wasn't over his amusement at the awkwardness of Winston's situation. Because he was drunk, he was stuck in one of those terrible conversation loops where he kept talking about the same three things over and over again. It was mostly awful because the circle he was stuck in was centred around Winston's discomfort.</p>
<p>He was cycling between three main statements which he'd alternate between almost laughter, or perhaps Winston would call it cackling, to the point of nearly wheezing.</p>
<p>"I can't believe the first guy you date since you-know-who is Alex Standall!"</p>
<p>"Dude! The look on your face when Charlie connected the dots, fucking priceless!"</p>
<p>"Winston, can you put Santa Baby on? I <em>really</em> want you to serenade me on the way home."</p>
<p>Winston rolled his eyes while still keeping his attention on the road.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Awww, come on, dude! You are no fun!" Diego teased.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you forced me to sit beside Charlie."</p>
<p>"That, to be honest, was almost a little disappointing. I mean, you looked uncomfortable, but St. George, well they don't call him a Saint for nothing!"</p>
<p>Diego started laughing at his own joke, and Winston didn't think it was that funny. Drunk people were so annoying.</p>
<p>And then the loop would repeat, with slight variations, until Winston stopped replying.</p>
<p>Diego started to wind down and eventually fell asleep about 20 minutes away from home. He looked so peaceful, but he'd be cursing how hard he'd partied tomorrow. At least they both didn't work until noon. Winston smiled. Despite Diego's antics and the pleasure he'd taken in his discomfort, it was still one the best Christmases that Winston could remember. Between the excellent company at Luke's and stealing away for a brief moment of comfort with Alex, Winston could not recall a Christmas where he felt more included and accepted.</p>
<p>It was half-past midnight by the time they got home. When they pulled up to the apartment, Winston gently shook Diego awake.</p>
<p>"Where.... are...we?" Diego asked, seemingly disoriented.</p>
<p>"Home. We're home, Diego."</p>
<p>Winston helped him out of the passenger side. Somehow, in the time it took to drive from Luke's house in Evergreen to their apartment, Diego had lost the ability to walk properly. Luke was notorious for mixing a potent cocktail, and he often forgot that other people were significantly smaller than him and thus more affected by his drinks. Not to mention Luke and Diego would egg each other on, their antics getting increasingly ridiculous as the night went on. Diego tripped out of the vehicle, landing crossed-legged on the ground where he proceeded to giggle for a few minutes before he accepted help. Winston held out his arm, and Diego hooked his arm in to steady himself as they walked up to their apartment.</p>
<p>Once inside, Diego immediately sat on the couch but missed, so he settled on the floor in front of the sofa, turned on the TV to continue watching Archer, and seemed to get a second wind from the 20-minute nap he had in the car.</p>
<p>"Imma not even tired," he slurred.</p>
<p>Winston turned the electric kettle on so he could make some sleepy time tea and went to grab a glass, but changed his mind and instead filled one of Diego's plastic water bottles and brought it over to him.</p>
<p>"Here, drink this."</p>
<p>Diego didn't protest and started sipping from the water bottle while he stared at the TV. As if in slow motion, as was the way with drunk people, he looked over to Winston eyed him suspiciously as if just realising something.</p>
<p>"You disappeared tonight."</p>
<p>"I went to my car to get something," Winston said, sticking to the half-truth that he gave when he left to see Alex. Ok, it was a lie, Winston wasn't even sure if he walked back into the house with anything.</p>
<p>"But—" Diego paused as if pained his alcohol-slowed mind to remember, "You didn't come back with anything."</p>
<p>Winston shrugged, lips curling into a secretive half-smile. He heard the click of the electric kettle turning off and poured the boiling water over his teabag.</p>
<p>"You didn't come back with anything," Diego repeated, still apparently confused, staring at Archer, periodically taking sips from his water bottle.</p>
<p>After about five minutes, Winston removed the tea bag from his mug, pursed his lips and blew lightly on the surface of the hot liquid. He took a slow sip, inhaling the scent of chamomile, hops and passionflower. He smirked as he drank from his cup, again meeting Diego's gaze, but stayed silent. It was fun having the upper hand for the first time that evening. His tea had cooled enough to drink it more quickly, so he tipped the mug back and drained the rest of the liquid.</p>
<p>"Dude, you totally went somewhere," Diego insisted.</p>
<p>"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed," Winston replied, avoiding the question. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.</p>
<p>When Winston came back out into the living room, Diego called out to him, "You know I'm going to find out."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Diego. Merry Christmas!" Winston said as he walked into his bedroom and gently closed the door. He changed into his silk pyjamas and crawled into bed. Through the door, he heard Diego yell, far too loudly considering they lived in an apartment.</p>
<p>"This isn't over, Williams!"</p>
<p>Winston knew it wasn't but could help but smile at how he ended the night with the upper hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Boxing Day</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>When he got up to go on his morning run, Diego apparently hadn't made it to his bed and was passed out on the couch. Poor guy, although Winston didn't feel too bad. Diego knew better. It wasn't like it was his first time partying with Luke. When he got back from his run, Diego was barely awake and had refilled the water bottle that Winston had given him last night and was once again watching Archer, although he looked a little pale.</p>
<p>"Morning. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Diego grunted in response.</p>
<p>"That good, huh?"</p>
<p>Diego squinted at him as if the light reflecting off Winston's pale skin blinded him.</p>
<p>"Why do you have to be so cheery in the morning?"</p>
<p>Winston shrugged in response. He never really considered himself a morning person, but he was compared to Diego. Especially when Diego overdid it, which wasn't very often unless he was with Luke.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to go pick up some greasy hangover food?" Winston offered.</p>
<p>Diego looked up at him as if he was some sort of angel.</p>
<p>"Would you?"</p>
<p>Winston chuckled, "Sure."</p>
<p>When he got back, Diego had slightly more colour in his cheeks and seemed like he might almost be able to make it through his shift.</p>
<p>"Here — I got you a hashbrown, a breakfast sandwich and a coffee."</p>
<p>"Thanks. You are the best." Diego devoured the food Winston brought but passed on the coffee, claiming that he didn't think that his stomach would be able to handle it. Afterwards, he looked over at Winston, as if remembering something from the night before and asked, "So where did you go last night?"</p>
<p>Winston rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised. Diego didn't drop things easily, and if he wanted something from Winston, it was only a matter of time before he wore him down.</p>
<p>"I already told you, I went to get something from my car."</p>
<p>Diego just laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>"You are really going to stick to that lie?"</p>
<p>Winston looked at Diego coyly, "But it is just so much fun to toy with you. Well, look at the time, I'm going to head off to work."</p>
<p>"You know I always win, why prolong this Williams?" Diego called after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nearly noon when Alex awoke on Boxing Day. He was unsure of how much wine his mother had given him on Christmas Day, but he was reasonably confident it was a lot based on his headache and the accompanying dry, pasty mouth. He would have to pay more attention in the future. Not to mention, he was tired. Putting together Christmas dinner wasn't easy. He definitely had more appreciation for what his mother mostly did by herself every holiday and vowed to help her more in the future.</p>
<p>And seeing Winston, even though he wasn't expecting to, had been a pleasant Christmas surprise. He felt a little bad for Winston, as finding himself at a dinner with his new interest's ex-boyfriend wouldn't exactly be Alex's idea of fun. Although in Alex's case, it was his ex's friends, Luke and Diego, that he'd worry about more. He never thought he'd see Luke and Diego again after breaking up with Charlie and given Winston was rooming with Diego, the likelihood changed from never to very fucking likely. It was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>Only two more days and he would be headed home. Usually, he didn't mind spending time at his parents' house. Not having to cook for himself was always so lovely, as well as spending some time with his parents. If someone had told teenage Alex he'd one day want to spend time with his parents, he would have told them they were fucking crazy. But absence makes the heart grow fonder. Still, he was oddly anxious to get home, and he suspected it had something to do with Winston.</p>
<p>He opened his text messages.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (12:31 am)</strong>: made it home safe.</p>
<p>Alex hadn't responded yet but figured now was as good a time as any.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (12:03 pm)</strong>: Good morning!</p>
<p><strong>Winston (12:06 pm)</strong>: I think you mean afternoon</p>
<p><strong>Alex (12:07 pm)</strong>: i just woke up, let me have that one</p>
<p><strong>Winston (12:07 pm)</strong>: k but that doesn't change that it isn't morning anymore. did u sleep well?</p>
<p><strong>Alex (12:08 pm)</strong>: i think so? everything is a bit fuzzy after we met. u?</p>
<p><strong>Winston (12:10 pm)</strong>: yeah, I did. i got to go, my manager is giving me the stink eye because we are slammed</p>
<p><strong>Alex (12:11 pm)</strong>: good luck!</p>
<p>Alex had plans to meet Tyler for coffee today. They hadn't seen each other since before Thanksgiving as Tyler always took on an additional seasonal job during the holidays of taking pictures with Santa. It meant that when Tyler wasn't at school, he worked, which left little time for socialising.</p>
<p>Tyler was already seated at a table with a latte when Alex arrived. He bought a doughnut and a regular coffee. He doubted the doughnut would stand up to the one from <em>Rise and Grind</em>, but it was fun to compare. Plus, Alex had a weakness for doughnuts.</p>
<p>"Hey," Tyler said softly.</p>
<p>"It's been awhile. How have you been?"</p>
<p>"Busy. This is my second day off since Thanksgiving. I'm glad "Santa" is too busy Christmas Day to take pictures." Tyler smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that would suck. I mean, I would hate that job anyhow, I don't know how you do it."</p>
<p>"The kids are cute, and I get to do what I love. How have you been? Everyone keeps asking me if I took that picture of you in the Frosty the Snowman sweater."</p>
<p><em>That stupid fucking picture Winston took</em>. Alex shook his head and smiled.</p>
<p>"I'm good. I, uh... I've been seeing someone. He's the one responsible for the picture."</p>
<p>"He's good. Really good. You know, if he is looking for work, the studio I work at is hiring. They don't pay very well, but we could really use someone competent. Our last hire was a dud. He was too stoned to function most of the time."</p>
<p>"I'll let him know. He has a job, but he hates it. That's how I met him actually, he sold me all those sweaters."</p>
<p>"That's pretty sweet actually."</p>
<p>"How are things with you and Abby?"</p>
<p>"Great actually! She invited me to spend New Year's with her family at Lake Tahoe. We are going to go skiing. Well she is, I'm not sure what I'll do. Maybe take lessons? Anyhow, I'm really excited. What are you doing for New Year's?"</p>
<p>"Not sure."</p>
<p>They chatted for a few hours, catching up. It was nice to see Tyler so happy. As they were leaving, Tyler paused and said, "Oh, and if you want me to print a copy of that picture- just send me the original."</p>
<p>God, he was never going to hear the end of how good that picture was. But Alex stifled the desire to reply sarcastically as Tyler really didn't deserve it. It was a nice picture, but he didn't need it printed. At least not yet, because what if things didn't work out?</p>
<p>"Thanks, Tyler. I'll let you know."</p>
<p>"Hope you have a good New year!"</p>
<p>"You too, Tyler."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston questioned why he was still working retail. He was sceptical of his life choices in general, but mostly his choice of entry-level, minimum wage job. The only decision he didn't regret was being the designated driver for Christmas. Diego, meanwhile, periodically was interrupting his day with woeful texts of regret and he hadn't given up on finding out where Winston had slinked off to.</p>
<p><strong>Diego (2:31 pm)</strong>: im dying... it was nice knowing u</p>
<p><strong>Winston (2:45 pm)</strong>: ur not dying</p>
<p><strong>Diego (3:18 pm)</strong>: im definitely dying, so u should tell me where u went last night</p>
<p><strong>Winston (3:56 on)</strong>: no, im taking it to my grave and im not dying so…</p>
<p><strong>Diego (4:03 pm)</strong>: ill find out, so u might as well tell me</p>
<p>He knew that Diego probably would find out, but there was no way he was just going to surrender that nugget of information for nothing. Not after having to listen to Diego cackle over his discomfort. He was only half-way through his shift. Winston could not comprehend why people wanted to buy the garbage apparel the store he worked for peddled. His cheeks hurt from the fake smile he had been wearing for the past four hours, and a throbbing behind his eye warned of the start of a headache, no doubt from the glow of the fluorescent lighting.</p>
<p>Only four more hours to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hadn't texted Winston at all during the day, which was fine. He barely had time to respond to Diego's texts, let alone worry about a lack of messages from Alex. Winston was already thinking ahead to the next time he would be able to see Alex. He kicked off his shoes as he entered his apartment and went to his room to lie down on his bed.</p>
<p><strong>Winston (9:45 pm)</strong>: i survived the busiest day of my life. who knew people would want to buy ugly sweaters on super discount?</p>
<p><strong>Alex (9:46 pm)</strong>: im glad ur still alive</p>
<p><strong>Winston (9:46 pm)</strong>: me too. so we should hang out when you get back</p>
<p><strong>Alex (9:47 pm)</strong>: for sure. have anything in mind?</p>
<p><strong>Winston (9:48 pm)</strong>: dinner?</p>
<p><strong>Winston (9:48 pm)</strong>: my place?</p>
<p><strong>Winston (9:48 pm)</strong>: the 28th? unless u want to wait until 29th?</p>
<p>Oh god, Winston hoped he didn't look too desperate.</p>
<p><strong>Alex (9:49 pm)</strong>: no, I can make it</p>
<p>Winston started to panic. Why had he invited Alex over for dinner when the only thing he could cook was instant noodles? Take-out could be ordered, he guessed, but it kind of wanted to make something.</p>
<p>Diego owed him after what he did to him Christmas day.</p>
<p>"Diego?"</p>
<p>Diego was laying on the couch awake, eyes closed, regretting his life choices. Like Winston, he'd just gotten home from work but, he had worked his entire shift very hungover.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Diego groaned.</p>
<p>"You know how you said you would teach me how to cook something other than ramen noodles..." Winston asked quietly, trying not to assault his roommate's ears with sound.</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"I'd like to take you up on that offer."</p>
<p>"You would, would you?" Diego opened his eyes, a playful smile appearing on his lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Diego nodded and looked as though he was about to call checkmate in a chess game.</p>
<p>"You tell me where you went last night, I'll teach you how to make something."</p>
<p>"That's not fair, Diego," Winston complained, running a hand nervously through his hair.</p>
<p>"I think it is fair,” Diego said calmly, eyes twinkling mischievously.</p>
<p>"Fine, I met Alex for like five minutes," Winston pouted, reluctantly revealing where he had disappeared to after Christmas dinner.</p>
<p>"I KNEW IT! I bet Luke $20 that is where you were."</p>
<p>Winston should have known there was money involved, given how invested Diego was.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, Diego!"</p>
<p>"I love you too, Winston!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>December 27</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The next day, Diego taught Winston how to make tacos. He had Winston pick up the ingredients after his run in the morning, and they were going to have tacos for lunch before their respective shifts.</p>
<p>"I'm going to teach you how to make something that you shouldn't be able to fuck up. Plus, making tacos is like a life skill that apparently you missed out on during your <em>elite</em> upbringing." Diego explained.</p>
<p>"My nanny wanted to teach me how to cook, but my dad wouldn't let her. He said cooking was women's work."</p>
<p>Diego just shook his head. In the short time Winston had known him, Diego demonstrated such respect for women, and often reminded him that his best memories were of helping his mother prepare food, and this was one of the reasons he was studying to be a chef.</p>
<p>"Your dad is a real piece of work."</p>
<p>Diego started by showing him how to use a knife without chopping his fingers off, as well as the most efficient ways to cut onions. Once they had chopped the onions, garlic and tomatoes, shredded some lettuce and grated some cheese, Diego showed him how to cook the meat filling by first sautéing the onions and then browning the meat.</p>
<p>"We are using a package of taco seasoning because it is easiest and you are least likely to fuck it up."</p>
<p>"You sound like you are pretty sure I'm going to fuck this up."</p>
<p>"I'm more worried you are going to slice your fingers off when you chop the veggies. Please don't have anything to drink before you've finished cooking dinner."</p>
<p>Winston rolled his eyes, but Diego had a point. He was kind of a lightweight and Diego's knives were very sharp professional quality. Or almost professional quality. Diego would never let him use his actual knives.</p>
<p>They assembled their tacos, topping them with salsa and sour cream, and sat down to eat.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, these are pretty good," Winston remarked, taking another bite of his taco.</p>
<p>"They are ok. As good as tacos can be with package seasoning." Diego paused before continuing, "You must really like Alex. I've lived with you a year, and this is the first time you've taken any interest in making anything other than instant noodles."</p>
<p>"I just don't want to mess this up."</p>
<p>"I want you to get to know Alex on your own, without me influencing you, but you have to know he's a good guy. Nothing like that asshole you were dating when I first started living with you."</p>
<p>"But Charlie is so good. I will never be that nice."</p>
<p>Diego laughed.</p>
<p>"Dude, none of us will be, and Alex would still be with him if that's what he wanted."</p>
<p>"That's what, Alex said. But..."</p>
<p>"Look, you need to forget about Charlie. In fact, if you bring him up one more time, you have to wear one of those ugly sweaters you hate to the New Year's Party."</p>
<p>Winston went to open his mouth but shut it when he realised that he was going to talk about Charlie again.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, you almost lost just now, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Shut up! Fine, deal," Winston agreed reluctantly.</p>
<p>Diego's shit-eating grin returned, and Winston knew that his roommate wouldn't be playing fair because he knew there was nothing he'd like to see more than Winston in an ugly holiday sweater.</p>
<p>Winston cringed at the thought of itchy acrylic against his sensitive skin and hoped his revulsion to the fabric was enough to motivate him to win the bet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I think there is only one more chapter left in this, but don't be sad, because I have an idea for a sequel and if not a sequel, I have a few other Walex WIPs I started and never got around to finishing. That said, I haven't started the last chapter yet, so you never know!</p>
<p>I'm also working on a long fic that gives an alternate ending to season 3 and then diverges from there. I'm excited to start sharing it but I want to complete a few more chapters before I do. </p>
<p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a> for beta reading and the chats! If you haven't already, definitely check out her works!</p>
<p>Thanks for all the kudos! </p>
<p>I'd love to hear what you think of this story. 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Winston vs. The Microwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winston does battle with a microwave; Alex forgets to do something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 28, 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Winston was stressed. He knew he shouldn't have offered to make dinner for Alex. He knew it, but here he was trying to replicate what had seemed so simple yesterday when he'd helped Diego make tacos for lunch. He was proud that he chopped everything without cutting himself, but he'd forgotten to take out the ground beef to defrost and couldn't remember what Diego had done or whether they had used fresh meat. </p><p>Oh god, he was such an idiot. He'd bought fresh meat on his way home from work when he made tacos with Diego, and now he had no fucking clue how to defrost the frozen meat that sat before him.</p><p><strong>Winston (5:28 pm)</strong>: dude, what do i do if the meat is frozen?</p><p><strong>Diego (5:30 pm)</strong>: defrost it?</p><p><em>Well, duh, Diego! </em>He could almost see Diego's smug face, satisfied that he was texting him asking for help. He died a little inside as he composed the next text.</p><p><strong>Winston (5:31pm)</strong>: how diego? how?</p><p><strong>Diego (5:32 pm)</strong>: well it depends</p><p><em>It depends? On fucking what? </em>He tapped out the next text more aggressively.</p><p><strong>Winston (5:32 pm)</strong>: on what? </p><p><strong>Diego (5:33 pm)</strong>: on how much time you have</p><p>Winston rolled his eyes, although he had to admit, it was a practical consideration. One he didn't fucking have time for. </p><p><strong>Winston (5:34 pm)</strong>: idk 25 minutes?</p><p><strong>Diego (5:35 pm)</strong>: I'd go with the microwave then</p><p>He set his phone down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the microwave. He stared at all the buttons and felt really stupid. It brought him back to high school math class, only this actually made him feel worse because who even used linear algebra in real life? Being able to use a microwave — that was a useful life skill. It wasn't as though he'd never used the microwave. But the only button he had ever pressed on this one was the "plus 30 seconds" button, and somehow he didn't think that was the right one. </p><p>"OK, microwave, how do you work?" Winston asked out loud, as if the microwave would magically reply to him. Fuck, this had to be a mental block, because the microwave was definitely less complicated than the cameras he operated daily, with finesse. And Winston wasn't dumb — he wasn’t — he thought to himself as he glared at the machine, staring it down. </p><p>It was on.</p><p>He systematically went through each button from top to bottom. </p><p>It definitely wasn't the popcorn button and, for no good reason, Winston didn't think anything good could come from a button labelled popcorn. </p><p>Why was there even a button named vegetables? He'd never seen Diego use the microwave to do anything with vegetables. Now that Winston thought about it, Diego rarely used the microwave unless he was warming up leftovers. </p><p>Defrost. That must be the one. </p><p>The meat was still in the Styrofoam and cellophaned container, and Winston wondered if he should take it out before microwaving it. </p><p><em>Nah, </em>he shrugged, and he shoved the frozen packet onto the microwave turntable, shut the door and hit the defrost button once. A number one popped up and Winston shrugged again, figuring it meant one package of meat. He pressed start. The microwave started humming and a timer started counting down from eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds. He thought that was oddly specific, but what did he know about fucking microwaves? About half-way through the cooking time, the microwave beeped four times before continuing. He wondered what that was about, but ignored it and continued to nervously scroll through his Instagram.</p><p>When the time was up, Winston opened the microwave, and his heart sunk. While the plastic wrap had shrunk and shrivelled, it hadn't melted. But the meat no longer looked appetizing. The bottom was brown and seemed like it had fused to the Styrofoam tray, the top of the meat was still bright red, and when he poked at the centre, it was still frozen. </p><p>Microwave: 1, Winston: 0</p><p>He tried to talk himself out of panic. </p><p><em>Just breathe, Winston. This isn't the end of the world. </em> </p><p>It wasn't working. He snapped a picture and sent a text to Diego.</p><p><strong>Winston (5:45 pm)</strong>: HELP! </p><p><strong>Diego (5:46 pm)</strong>: OMG, you didn't take it out of the package? flip the meat halfway through?</p><p>Nope and nope. Now Winston felt really foolish. </p><p><strong>Winston (5:47 pm)</strong>: how do I fix this?</p><p><strong>Diego (5:47 pm)</strong>: time travel?</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he thinks he is being fucking funny! </em>
</p><p>Diego could be such a smart ass sometimes. But Winston got the message: It wasn't fixable. </p><p>What was he going to do? Alex was due to arrive in about ten minutes and was probably already on his way. He couldn't cancel or pretend to be sick. The best he could do was try not to cry or have a panic attack while contemplating his utter failure at a simple domestic task. </p><p><strong>Winston (5:50 pm)</strong>: thanks, that's so helpful. 🙄 any ideas as to what I can make instead? </p><p>Diego's next text was more helpful; after all, he wasn't heartless and did mean well most of the time.</p><p><strong>Diego (5:51 pm)</strong>: vegetarian taco salad - there are some black beans on my side of the pantry. open the can, drain and rinse the beans, and then you can basically use all the taco ingredients to top the salad. </p><p><strong>Winston (5:51 pm)</strong>: thanks, I'll pay you back for the beans.</p><p><strong>Diego (5:52 pm)</strong>: don't worry about it, beans are cheap</p><p>His phone vibrated in his hand. Alex was early. Who arrived early for a date? On one hand, Winston figured it meant that Alex was just as excited as he had been about the date until he'd totally botched his meal plan. </p><p>Winston inhaled sharply as he swiped left to answer the call. He heard Alex's voice on the other end of the line, and with some hesitation, pressed the pound key that would let him into the apartment. He wasn't sure what to do with himself while he waited and started to pace the length of the apartment but then decided to stop because he didn't want to get all sweaty. God, he remembered a time before his last relationship where he carried himself with confidence, when people called him cocky and self-assured. Where was that Winston? He needed that Winston to show up and sell the idea that he meant to make a salad all along. He remembered Dr Ellman told him to just "fake it until you make it" at his last therapy session.</p><p>
  <em>What would confident Winston do?</em>
</p><p>He had no fucking clue. </p><p>There was a light knock on the door. It was go time. </p><p>He opened the door slowly, probably too slowly, but he hoped Alex didn't notice. </p><p>"Hey..." Winston grinned, hoping to cover his nerves with a smile. </p><p>But the expression Alex returned was a cross between amused and confused. </p><p>"Hey?" Alex considered him for a moment and then asked, "Are you OK?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, why did he have to be so perceptive?</em>
</p><p>"I'm fine. Everything is fine," Winston said, unable to keep the somewhat sardonic edge from his voice.</p><p>"Ah, right — my bad. I hate it when people ask that question," Alex said, as he moved to take off his shoes and jacket. "I mean, if they've already noticed that you aren't OK, do they really need to ask?" </p><p>Winston raised his eyebrows as this was not the response he expected and he wasn't sure whether he should be happy or start crying. He froze, not knowing what to say. </p><p>Now Alex was standing awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.</p><p>"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I, uh, didn't mean to make things weird."</p><p>It killed Winston a little that Alex apologized to him even though it had nothing to do with him. It was something Winston was trying to stop doing himself, after years of continually apologizing to his last partner. </p><p>"No, Alex, it isn't you. Sorry, I just really wanted to make you a nice dinner, and I messed it up. I was just disappointed and nervous that you'd be upset."</p><p>"Upset? Why would I be upset? I mean, we can always order in," Alex said, trying to reassure Winston. "What were you trying to make?"</p><p>"Tacos. I fucked up defrosting the meat," Winston sighed.</p><p>"Let me guess, you microwaved it in the Styrofoam?"</p><p>Winston laughed, his expression relaxing a bit. Maybe this was a normal thing to mess up.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, how'd you know?"</p><p>"Oh, let's just say, I learned that lesson the hard way," Alex admitted, flashing him a soft smile.</p><p>"So, how do you feel about taco salad?" Winston asked. </p><p>"Sounds great. I think it is probably my favourite kind of salad. And I've eaten a lot of salad."</p><p>"You have?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, my mom is kind of a health nut, and after my attempt, she became a bit obsessed with making sure I ate as well as possible. I had my friends smuggle me chips and candy. One time, she found my contraband bag of Sour Patch Kids and reacted as if she'd found cocaine in my room. She was all"— Alex paused and adopted a more feminine mocking tone— "This stuff will kill you, Alex!<em>"</em></p><p>They both started laughing, and Winston almost forgot about his microwave mishap. Winston knew he shouldn’t compare, but he realised why he freaked out about messing dinner up so bad— his last partner would have laid into him for it. He flinched at the memory.</p><p>Alex noticed.</p><p>"Hey, seriously, taco salads are great."</p><p>"I know. Sorry, I just realised I was so upset about dinner because I thought you would freak out, because that is what my last boyfriend did."</p><p>Alex shook his head, empathetically.</p><p>"That's fucked up, Winston."</p><p>"I know, I almost had a panic attack before you got here," Winston said, unsure as to why he was admitting this. Christ, if he was trying to scare Alex away, he was saying all the right things. </p><p>"You know —  you don't need to try and impress me," Alex said, warmly, moving closer to him. His fingers brushed Winston's ear as he gently tucked a loose curl back behind his ear.  "I like spending time with you." </p><p>It was the lightest of touches, but he felt the heat travel from his ear down through the rest of his body. God, it had been too long. And somehow Alex said all the right things that Winston hoped meant he wasn't successful at driving at him away. Winston nodded, knowing that if he didn't move soon to make the taco salad, they might not eat tonight. At least if the touch-starved side of his brain had anything to do with it. </p><p>"Hungry? I'm going to put together the salads."</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I mean that sounds good," Alex replied, blushing. </p><p>Winston wasn't sure, but Alex almost seemed as flustered as he was from their brief touch. </p><p>***</p><p>Alex was impressed with the taco salad that Winston had put together. Unlike the ones his mother would put together, Winston was very generous with the cheese and the sour cream. </p><p>"That was great, Winston."</p><p>Winston smiled, much more relaxed than he had been when he had arrived, which made Alex happy. It was clear whoever this ex was, he was a real asshole. Alex hated him, and he'd never even met him. </p><p>They moved to sit on Winston's couch. There was a new sort of tension, totally unrelated to any insecurity around failing to defrost some meat correctly. Alex felt like he was seventeen again. They had already kissed, but he didn't want to move too quickly, especially given a few of the things that Winston had mentioned. But Winston was cute, especially when he was all flustered about something, and it had been so long since he had been with anyone.</p><p>"How was the rest of your visit with your family?" Winston asked.</p><p>"Oh, uh it was good. Spent some time catching up with my brother, and saw my friend Tyler. Actually— he said the photography studio he works at is looking for another photographer. I could pass your resume along to him if you are interested."</p><p>"Yeah—yeah, that'd be cool." </p><p>"Cool," Alex agreed, unable to break eye contact with Winston's piercing hazel eyes, but he didn't want to make the first move, not this time. </p><p>"Cool," Winston repeated, seemingly entranced. </p><p>"You said that already, " Alex flashed him a mischievous grin.</p><p>Before he could make another smart ass comment, Alex felt his heart jump in his chest when Winston's mouth connected with his. It was more determined, more urgent than any of their previous kisses, and he felt Winston's arm wrap around the back of his neck and could vaguely feel his fingers tenderly brushing the hairs at the nape of his neck sending a warm, tremulous shiver down his spine, his senses overwhelmed as their mouths parted, tongues grazed past each other, and the momentary lack of oxygen was heady and left him desperate for more. </p><p>They both separated somewhat reluctantly at the same time, breathless and flushed from a single prolonged kiss. He gazed back at Winston, shallowly breathing. </p><p>"Cool," Alex breathed, the only word he could think of at the moment, and he smiled as Winston repositioned himself, straddling him. It was almost too much, as he ran his fingers through Winston's soft, dark curls, noticing they were fluffed and looked much less defined as he played, before letting his touch wander down and firmly grasp the small of his back. Alex closed his eyes; simply enjoying feeling the warmth of another's body after so long was intoxicating. Feeling the kissing start again, this time more slowly, was welcome after the short pause they'd taken. He inhaled sharply between caresses, the spicy aroma of Winston's natural musk intertwining with what seemed like a combination of his deodorant, cologne or was it his hair product. He felt mesmerised by the blend of scents, like it was some sort of aphrodisiac.       </p><p>The vibration of his phone was an unwelcome interruption knocking him out of his reverie.</p><p>Winston cocked one eyebrow, looked at him suggestively and chuckled.</p><p>"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?" he asked, his voice had a slightly raspy, husky quality that Alex found even more alluring, despite being unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the cliché. </p><p>He manoeuvred his hand between his hip and Winston's leg and extracted the phone.</p><p><strong>Zach (7:15 pm)</strong>: dude, ur still picking me up, right?</p><p>Somehow, Alex had forgotten that the real reason he'd come home from Evergreen early was he'd told Zach he would pick him up at the airport. He wasn't sure why he thought Zach was coming in on the 29th. He opened his calendar, and it even said: <em>pick zach up, flight UA 1159 from Cancún, 6:33 pm.</em></p><p>Fuck. It was already well past when Zach was supposed to have arrived. He was cursing himself for not setting the calendar entry to have a reminder. Winston moved to sit beside him as he texted Zach back and appeared to be a cross between disappointed and bored.</p><p><strong>Alex (7: 17 pm)</strong>: i can, if you don't mind waiting... sorry</p><p><strong>Zach (7:18 pm)</strong>: u forgot didn't u?</p><p>He had forgotten, and he felt terrible about it. </p><p><strong>Alex (7:18 pm)</strong>: uh, yeah...i thought u were arriving tomorrow night. i hope u haven't been waiting long</p><p><strong>Zach (7:19 pm)</strong>: lucky for me my flight is running about two hours behind schedule</p><p><strong>Alex (7:20 pm)</strong>: ill be there</p><p>He put his phone down on the coffee table and let out a long exhale of relief that he hadn't completely messed up. </p><p>"So, who is Zach?" Winston asked, his fingers tracing the edge of his hairline. </p><p>"Zach is my roommate that I almost forgot to pick up at the airport."</p><p>"Ah, that explains the panic," Winston smiled.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I swore he was actually flying in tomorrow, but apparently, I can't set reminders in my calendar to save my life. I can probably stay for another hour. If you want to come, you can — but I can't promise that he won't give you the third degree, especially since I haven't told him about you yet," Alex said pointedly. </p><p>"Ah that makes sense, maybe I'll wait to meet him then," Winston nodded, running his left hand through his own hair, rumpling it further. He gave Alex another seductive look, cocked his head to one side and continued, voice low and throaty, "Maybe set your alarm for an hour — so you don't forget to pick up your friend."</p><p>"Uh, OK..." Alex picked his phone up, turned the ringer on as well as the vibrate and set the alarm for an hour as suggested. He tried to gently slide his phone onto the coffee table, but it clattered louder than he expected it to. Alex tucked a stray tuft of dark brown now delightfully ruffled hair behind Winston's ear, letting his touch graze the smooth skin of his earlobe, slowly tracing the contour of his mostly smooth chin with his fingers and whispered, "Now, where were we?"</p><p>Winston's eyes closed and breath hitched as Alex touched him and they picked up where they left off, Winston moving on top, but this time Alex melted backwards into the couch, his head cradled by the pillow that rested against the couch's armrest. He hadn't realized how much he missed the weight of someone else's body or the feeling of someone's fingers carding through his hair until this evening. They explored, hands finding their way under shirts and got to know each other on this new level. While they had never discussed exactly how far was too far, they both seemed to be on the same page of taking things slowly, hands never exploring beneath the waist, which was both tantalizing and excruciating at the same time. He remembered he and Charlie had taken their time. After his disastrous experience with Jessica, he had been in no rush to have sex and very quickly became skilled in taking things to an appropriate edge without release. </p><p>The alarm sounded, ringing obnoxiously. </p><p>Winston smiled coyly, peeling himself from Alex's reclined form.</p><p>"Saved by the bell."</p><p>"Yeah, you could say that, " Alex replied, pushing himself up. "I forgot how nice that was."</p><p>"Me, too," Winston said, a dreamy look in his eyes. </p><p>Alex made his way to the bathroom before his drive to pick up Zach. </p><p>"Oh— before I forget,” he called to Winston, “I wanted to invite you over to our New Year's Eve gathering. It will be small and low-key. I kind of hate parties, so I think the plan is just to play some board games with friends. BYOB, but drinking won't be the focus of the evening so... yeah."</p><p>"I'll have to see. I think I was going to do something with Diego and Luke."</p><p>Alex smiled recalling some of the New Year's Eves he had spent with them. They could get ridiculous at times with their antics, especially if they were drinking.</p><p>"Well, if it was just going to be the three of you, feel free to invite them. But tell Luke, we don't have room or enough people coming to this to warrant bringing a keg."</p><p>Winston raised an eyebrow and chuckled. This was definitely in line with his own experiences with Luke. </p><p>"OK, I'll invite them and see what they say." </p><p>"Cool. Uh, thanks for dinner. It was really nice." </p><p>"Have a safe drive! Text me when you get home."</p><p>"Will do," Alex said, leaning in to give Winston a quick kiss goodbye. </p><p>***</p><p>By the time Alex and Zach got home from the airport, it was close to 11 pm. Alex quickly sent Winston a text to let him know that he made it OK.  Zach was sporting a deep tan, and was still wearing his sunglasses as if the apartment lights burned his eyes. </p><p>"Hungover much?" Alex observed, filling up the kettle and turning it on. "I'm making some tea, do you want some?"</p><p>"Sure. When they say, all-inclusive — they mean ALL inclusive. I'm not sure what I'm going to do without my morning margarita."</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes. Zach typically didn't drink heavily, but he could see him overindulging in a place with unlimited drinks. </p><p>"I don't know how you did it. My mom kept topping my wine up at Christmas, and I ended up with the worst hangover. I haven't drunk alcohol since mind you that was only two days ago?" </p><p>"Oh dude, I don't think I'm going to drink for a very long time. I think I might do one of those dry Januarys to help my liver recover from Mexico." </p><p>The kettle clicked off, and Alex poured the boiling hot water over the bag of peppermint tea he had placed in each cup. He slid one cup over to Zach, who grabbed it before finding a seat on their sofa. Alex sat at the opposite end, curling his legs up underneath him as he chuckled. </p><p>"I could be convinced to join you. But you had a good time otherwise?"</p><p>Zach's face lit up with a broad smile. </p><p>"Did I ever? You have no idea. I met someone... who knows if I will ever see her again, but we had fun. You obviously lost your bet with Jess?"</p><p>Alex blew lightly on his tea before taking a slow sip and sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck. I stubbed my toe the last day, and who doesn't swear when they injure themselves?"</p><p>"Well, Tyler owes me $20 now," Zach looked smug, although it wasn't like he won a tough bet.</p><p>"Ouch, you bet against your own best friend?" Alex feigned indignation.</p><p>"Dude, you probably drop F-bombs nonchalantly in front of your grandparents."</p><p>"I... I can't say I haven't." Alex shrugged. </p><p>"My mom would kill me if I did that," Zach stated dramatically before changing the subject. "So I think you've been distracted if you almost forgot to pick me up?"</p><p>"Uh... yeah you could say that," Alex admitted.</p><p>"And that far-away look you had in that one Instagram photo, I'm guessing you are seeing someone."</p><p>
  <em>That stupid fucking beautiful picture. </em>
</p><p>Alex's jaw dropped. Zach knew him too well. </p><p>Zach continued to speak, rapid-fire questions tumbling out.</p><p>"And all I get is a text message on Christmas day? Merry Christmas with a little Christmas tree emoji? When were you planning on telling me?"</p><p>"Uh, now?" Alex offered, smiling. </p><p>Zach shook his head, serious at first but failed at not breaking into a wide smile as he looked over at his best friend. </p><p>"Well, if he makes you as happy as you seemed in that picture, I'm happy for you."</p><p>A half-smile played on Alex's lips as he thought back to what he'd been doing when Zach's text message interrupted him with the reminder to pick him up. </p><p>"His name is Winston, and he does. Actually, funny story — his roommate is Diego." </p><p>"Oh, really? That is interesting." </p><p>Alex spent the next half-hour detailing how he ran into Charlie and how Winston ended up at the same Christmas Dinner as Charlie. He finished with, "Oh, and I invited Winston, Luke and Diego for New Year's. I hope that is ok?"</p><p>Zach nodded his lips curving into a roguish half-smile.</p><p>"New Year's is definitely going to be entertaining."</p><p>As Alex considered Zach's expression, he didn't know if he should be excited or worried.  </p><p>Well, one thing was for sure, it definitely wouldn't be boring. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, okay, okay... I lied. There is one more chapter after this, I swear? Maybe? I hate to make promises now that I failed to finish this when I said there was one more. I've started writing it so I should have it done by next week. </p><p>Thanks as always to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a> for beta reading and the chats! If you haven't already, definitely go check her stuff out. </p><p>I'd love to hear what you think! </p><p>Thanks for reading 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Happy New Year!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Winston spend New Year's together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>December 29</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>During the holiday break, Winston and Diego had fallen into a sort of rhythm on days they both worked. Winston was always the first up, off for his morning run, and Diego was usually awake by the time he got back, watching Netflix while eating his breakfast. They rarely saw each other in the evenings; whether it be Diego working overtime or Winston being busy, they mostly crossed paths in the morning.</p>
<p>"Hey," Winston greeted Diego, kicking off his shoes. He had forgiven his roommate for initially being unhelpful during the Great Meat Defrost Debacle. While his ego was still a bit bruised by his complete ineptitude with a simple kitchen appliance, Winston was sure that it would be nothing but a funny story one day.</p>
<p>One day, but it was still too soon.</p>
<p>"How did your date go?"</p>
<p>"Once I figured dinner out, good. But Alex forgot he had to pick his roommate up at the airport, so it was cut kind of short. Oh, and Alex invited you, and Luke to his place for New Year's. I guess they are doing board games." Winston was trying to make it sound as dull as possible in the hopes that Diego and Luke wouldn't want to come. After Christmas, he wasn't sure if he could trust either of them to behave around Alex. Just to make sure the party sounded extra dull, he added, "Oh, and I think it is a dry party."</p>
<p>Diego scoffed.</p>
<p>"Who has a dry New Year's Eve party?"</p>
<p>Winston just shrugged nonchalantly. Alex hadn't really said it was dry, just not drinking focused; it was just a little white lie to discourage his roommate from coming.</p>
<p>"I don't know — if you aren't into it, that's cool."</p>
<p>Diego mulled the idea over as he brought his cereal bowl to his lips to drink the last of the milk in the bottom. He got up from the couch, walked over to the sink and rinsed his bowl before putting it into the dishwasher. He looked back over to Winston and seemed as though he was seriously considering the idea.</p>
<p>"Well, I did feel like dying after my last encounter with alcohol. Maybe a dry party wouldn't be such a bad thing?"</p>
<p>Winston had underestimated how painful Diego's last hangover was. He tried to school his expression into something as neutral as possible. Even though he liked his roommate, he really didn't want him to come.</p>
<p>Especially not with Luke.</p>
<p>"You do you, Diego," he said simply, trying to play it cool.</p>
<p>"I'll chat with Luke. I think he was in a similar state as I was after Christmas, and I know he loves board games," Diego smirked, and Winston swore he saw right through his thinly veiled effort to make Alex's gathering an unattractive option for New Year's.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Winston made one last attempt.</p>
<p>"What about Charlie? Don't you guys normally do New Year's with him?"</p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to say, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he remembered why.</p>
<p>The stupid bet.</p>
<p>Diego now looked like the Cheshire Cat.</p>
<p>"Charlie's spending New Year's with his girlfriend in Boston. And now you are wearing an ugly sweater to this party. There is no way I'm missing this."</p>
<p>Winston sighed; he wasn't sure why he'd tried as Diego always seems to win.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was helping Zach put away the snacks they bought for the party. They only had to buy a few bags of chips because they still had some leftover from the ones he panic-bought for his second date with Winston. Alex rearranged the fridge's contents to accommodate the veggie tray that he decided would be a good idea at the last moment. Perhaps it was his mother's influence, or maybe it was how shitty he felt after his date with Winston where all he consumed that night were some white Russians and a bunch of chips, he figured they'd at least offer a healthy option.</p>
<p>Alex's phone vibrated, and he grabbed it from where he had left it on the counter. He was half expecting it to be Winston, as they'd been keeping in touch since the night of their date as Winston's insane retail schedule meant they wouldn't see each other until New Year's Eve.</p>
<p>It was a text from Jess.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>Alex cursed inwardly knowing he'd been terrible about texting her. He had promised to keep her up to date on his progress with Winston and had failed miserably. Based on his text history, the last text he sent her was on Christmas day, five days ago.</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (3:23 pm)</strong>: hey stranger</p>
<p>Yep, she was pissed.</p>
<p>His hands appeared to tremble as the phone vibrated again in his hand.</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (3:24 pm)</strong>: so, im trapped in boring, cold wet seattle and u haven't given me an update on u and winston 😭</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (3:24 pm)</strong>: i need to live vicariously through u!</p>
<p><strong>Alex (3:25 pm)</strong>: k, there is too much text. u have time for a video chat?</p>
<p>Alex didn't even realize that text messages could arrive that fast as immediately after he pressed send, his phone started vibrating with an incoming video call from Jessica. Jesus Christ, she must be lonely. He felt even worse for his lack of contact.</p>
<p>Zach eyed Alex, wordlessly asking <em>Who is it?</em></p>
<p>Alex mouthed, "Jessica," as he brought his persistently vibrating phone to his bedroom and answered the call.</p>
<p>"God, it took you so long to answer I thought you were sending me to voicemail!" Jessica said, relieved that Alex had answered.</p>
<p>"Why would I do that when I'm the one that suggested the call?" Alex asked, visibly perplexed.</p>
<p>"I don't know — to torture me?" Jessica suggested dramatically.</p>
<p>"I've been busy," Alex countered.</p>
<p>"Too busy to entertain your bestie?" Jess was sulking now.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm here now. Obviously, you're fucking bored."</p>
<p>"So fucking bored. Seattle is so dull and cold. All it does is rain. My hair is constantly a big ball of frizz because of the humidity. And I'm lonely..."</p>
<p>Alex remembered her comments about Peter. She must be desperately lonely if she was starting to find him attractive. He shuddered; he didn't want to think about his brother in that way.</p>
<p>"So, what do you want to know?" Alex asked. He had never been good at small talk or gossiping.</p>
<p>"Everything. Have you kissed? Have you—?"</p>
<p>"OK, I'm going to stop you right there. We've literally known each other for like 10 days."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you've already been on what — three dates? You are both experienced adults, no shame in jumping—"</p>
<p>"Going to stop you again," Alex interrupted her again. He always felt awkward when Jess asked for details about his sex life, but she was clearly desperate to live through him at this point. "We are taking it slow. And we've been on four dates, and I might have met up with Winston at Christmas for like ten minutes."</p>
<p>"OMG, you've totally been holding out on me!" Jessica smiled. "Obviously it is going well though?"</p>
<p>Alex blushed. It was. He didn't have time to speak before Jess started again.</p>
<p>"You don't even have to answer that — I can tell it is. Between that pic you posted and the fact you are blushing right now."</p>
<p>"That stupid fucking picture!"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, it is so fucking cute. Was that taken before or after you made out with him?"</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Before, and we didn't make out. It was just a kiss."</p>
<p>"Right. It's just semantics really — the difference between a kiss and making out?"</p>
<p>"Making out implies we were all over each other—" Alex protested.</p>
<p>"Which I gather didn't happen until date number four?" Jessica continued, seeming to feed off whatever tiny scraps she was able to extract from him.</p>
<p>Alex both hated and loved that she could read him this well. He just sighed, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to give up.</p>
<p>"Maybe a little."</p>
<p>Jess squealed. She was too excited about this. They were seriously going to have to hook her up with someone in the New Year.</p>
<p>"Tell me more about Christmas."</p>
<p>And Alex did. By the end of the call, Jessica's mood was visibly lifted.</p>
<p>"So promise me you'll call on New Year's Eve?" she pleaded.</p>
<p>"Promise, although you might want to send me a reminder text?"</p>
<p>They said their goodbyes and Alex made his way back into the kitchen where Zach excitedly greeted him as if he had been gone a lot longer than the thirty minutes he'd spent on the phone with Jess.</p>
<p>"Dude! You are never going to guess who texted me back."</p>
<p>"You're right, I probably won't, so why don't we skip the guessing?" Alex deadpanned.</p>
<p>Zach just shook his head.</p>
<p>"Standall, sometimes you are no fun."</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes and Zach continued.</p>
<p>"Remember I told you I met someone in Mexico?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing she texted you?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I was thinking of inviting her to New Year's."</p>
<p>"I don't know, I mean it might be a lot for a new person."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean, it might be best to introduce us in stages or smaller groups."</p>
<p>"You invited Winston. He doesn't know anyone."</p>
<p>"I mean he hasn't met you, Justin or Clay, but he survived Christmas at Luke's so I think he'll be fine. You asked me what I thought. She will be the only female as well, something to consider."</p>
<p>Zach considered this last point and grinned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you are right. There will be enough drama with Diego and Luke being there."</p>
<p>Alex let out a long breath; he didn't want to think too hard about it as he was already regretting his invitation. Somehow a year after breaking up with Charlie, he'd still be spending New Year's Eve with Charlie's best friends and Winston, his new boyfriend.</p>
<p>Is that what Winston was?</p>
<p>Life could be so strange.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>New Year's Eve</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>It was a slow day at work for Winston because apparently, people had better things to do than buy his sweatshop wears on the last day of the year. He spent most of his shift selecting three ugly holiday sweaters from the rack. If he had to wear an acrylic abomination to this party, Luke and Diego would have as well.</p>
<p>They just didn't know it yet.</p>
<p>They were still on super discount which meant they were practically free when he used his staff discount.</p>
<p>A small price to pay to get Diego back.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston arrived home around half past six. Diego and Luke were sitting on the couch, each drinking a beer. This wasn't surprising, as Luke had been considerably less enthusiastic than Diego about a dry New Year's Eve party. His exact words were, <em>"Who even has those?"</em> Winston was confident that Luke had a flask or two hidden somewhere on his body, and it was clear that they were both already less than sober.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. </em>
</p>
<p>That ploy totally backfired, as Winston's plans typically did, or at least they did when he tried to manipulate Diego. He really wasn't sure why he kept trying.</p>
<p>Diego always won.</p>
<p>Winston hauled out the shopping bag containing the sweaters.</p>
<p>"Oh, I bought you each an ugly sweater," Winston said casually.</p>
<p>Diego looked confused.</p>
<p>"Wait, dude, if I remember correctly, you are the only one that needs one of those."</p>
<p>"Well, I just got a text from Alex saying it is an ugly sweater New Year's Party. He wanted a chance to wear his sweaters again."</p>
<p>"What do you mean it is an ugly sweater New Year's Party?" Diego asked when Winston presented him with the sweater that he purchased him. "I've literally never heard of anyone doing that."</p>
<p>"Just because you haven't heard of it, doesn't mean it isn't a thing, Diego."</p>
<p>Now Luke looked perplexed.</p>
<p>"That really doesn't sound like Standall. St. George was always trying to get him to wear cutesy couple sweaters and he never would."</p>
<p>Winston shrugged and widened his eyes for effect.</p>
<p>"People change."</p>
<p>He tossed them each a sweater.</p>
<p>"Well, thanks for picking this up for me. I wouldn't want to feel out of place," Diego said sceptically, smirking at Winston as if he was on to him.</p>
<p>At this point, Winston didn't care if he was so long as he wasn't the only person committing crimes against fashion tonight.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay and Justin were the first to arrive at the party, both carrying reusable bags. Clay's seemed to be packed with board games and the sound of bottles knocking together emanated from Justin's bag.</p>
<p>"Where should I put these?" Clay asked, holding up his bag.</p>
<p>Zach rushed over to Clay. His level of interest almost rivalled Clay’s when it came to board games.</p>
<p>"Dude, let's see what you brought. Why don't you set them on the table?"</p>
<p>Justin chuckled, flashing a broad smile, his cheeks dimpling, amused at his friends' enthusiasm about the games.</p>
<p>"Before you both have a fucking nerdgasm over the games, where should I put the refreshments?" he asked, the bottles in the bag clinking every time he moved.</p>
<p>Alex offered to take them from Justin.</p>
<p>"I can put them in the fridge for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, man."</p>
<p>As Alex put the content's of Justin's bag in the fridge, he noticed it was an even mix of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Neither Clay nor Justin were heavy drinkers, and he gathered based on the contents, one of them was the designated driving for the evening.</p>
<p>Justin came up behind him as he was finishing.</p>
<p>"Could you grab me a Diet Pepsi?"</p>
<p>Alex passed one back to Justin as he grabbed himself a beer.</p>
<p>"How have you been?" he asked, using a bottle opener to remove the cap from his beer.</p>
<p>"Pretty good, man. Fuck, school is so busy. Sometimes I don't even understand how I got into college," Justin said, opening his can of Pepsi and taking a gulp.</p>
<p>"I hear you. The break's been nice." Alex took a long drink from his beer, remembering he should perhaps pace himself after what happened at Christmas.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Clay removed each game from the bag individually and described his rationale for the selection, which he would second guess moments after explaining.</p>
<p>"....Cards Against Humanity, in case people don't want to think too much. But sometimes people get carried away with that one, and it gets weird," Clay said, setting the box on the table.</p>
<p>Zach nodded his approval.</p>
<p>"Settlers of Catan. I love this one. It is like the monopoly of adult millennials. I have all the expansions so we can play up to six players, but it can get kind of confusing with all the expansions, and some people get really cut-throat—"</p>
<p>Zach interrupted him, "But that's what makes it good! And dude, you realize we aren't millennials, right?"</p>
<p>"I know, I mean it was popularized by millennials. Did you know there is Settler's of Catan fanfiction?"</p>
<p>Zach arched his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I didn't, and I don't really want to know why you know that. What else did you bring?" he urged, ignoring Clay's extra nerdy commentary.</p>
<p>As Clay continued to showcase his selection to Zach, Justin and Alex moved their conversation to the living room. Justin plopped himself on one end of the couch, and Alex took the other side, putting his feet up on their coffee table.</p>
<p>Justin took another sip of his cola.</p>
<p>"So, who all is coming to this?" he asked, gesturing around the room with his free hand.</p>
<p>"It is going to be a small gathering, Jess is still in Seattle." Alex could see Justin’s face visibly relax as he said that. He and Jess were not currently on speaking terms. Alex continued, "I, uh, sort of started seeing someone just before Christmas."</p>
<p>Justin grinned and offered his Pepsi can to cheers. Alex continued to speak.</p>
<p>"His name is Winston and"— Alex hesitated to say the rest, "he is coming with his roommate Diego and his friend, Luke."</p>
<p>Justin jaw dropped, and he shook his head, "You're fucking kidding me!"</p>
<p>Alex had forgotten how much Justin disliked Diego. Alex didn't say anything, but Justin must have gathered he was serious when he kept speaking.</p>
<p>"Great. When you broke up with Charlie, one thing I was happy about was not having to see those two oafs again."</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Alex offered weakly. He definitely hadn't considered the full implications of inviting Luke and Diego along. Classic Alex, act impulsively and come to regret it later. Usually, it was only when he was angry, but other feelings could influence him as well. It was safe to say that the day he had extended the invitation, he had been influenced by his growing feelings for Winston and his desire to spend New Year's eve with him.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine," Justin grumbled, glowering at Alex, "I can act like a fucking adult. It will be easier without Jess here."</p>
<p>Jessica has been the source of the soreness between him and Diego, so perhaps things would be better without her around. There had been a time when Alex had hated Justin, and they had made it past their differences, so maybe Justin and Diego could make it past theirs? Alex could only hope for everyone's sake.</p>
<p>His phone started to vibrate to indicate someone was at the door. Alex answered, and it was indeed Winston. He pressed the pound key to buzz them in and braced himself for what would come next.</p>
<p>Alex looked over toward the kitchen table where Clay removed the last game from his bag and described it to Zach who, despite his passion for games seemed to be losing interest in Clay's long-winded descriptions of the games.</p>
<p>"Secret Hitler. This one is kind of neat with the right group. Alex would probably enjoy this one because of the historical aspect. Basically, everyone is assigned a role: Liberal, Fascist or Hitler. The liberals win if they enact six liberal policies or kill Hitler and the Fascist win if they enact six Fascist policies or elect Hitler after three Fascist policies are enacted. It gets pretty—"</p>
<p>A knock at the door interrupted Clay mid-sentence. Zach appeared to be grateful for a reason to leave Clay, and went to answer the door. Alex stifled a laugh when they all filed in wearing ugly holiday sweaters. Luke's sweater was a touch too small, it was the body of an elf with the words #Elfie underneath on a black background.</p>
<p>Diego's sweater was one that Alex remembered from his own sweater shopping experience, this one was in teal, the words Jingle Balls appearing over and under three holiday balls. It was more tasteful than the ones he'd seen at the novelty shop with actual human balls on them, and the colour looked good on Diego.</p>
<p>Lastly, and probably the most satisfying of the three, was Winston's sweater. While Alex knew how much Winston hated acrylic, somehow, he managed to look like a model in his sweater; there was no hint of the contempt and low regard Winston held the fabric from which the pullover he wore was constructed. It was black and adorned with the most adorable Scotty Dog wearing reindeer ears and his own ugly red holiday sweater. It was definitely the nicest of the three, and Alex wondered just how long Winston had spent digging through the masses of sweaters to find that gem. It almost looked too nice to be from the store he worked in.</p>
<p>While Winston owned the look as if he'd planned to dress like this, Alex couldn't help but notice how confused Luke looked and how taken aback Diego was, and figured there had to be a story there. Especially given Winston now looked smugly satisfied, as if he'd finally won.</p>
<p>Luke was the first to speak.</p>
<p>"Williams, why are we the only people wearing ugly holiday sweaters? There should be no shortage here, given Standall's collection."</p>
<p>Alex shook his head and was mildly irritated that he'd somehow become known for having a collection of ugly holiday sweaters.</p>
<p>Diego's expression shifted from stunned to amused.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see what you did there, Winston! Well played! I kind of figured but I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt."</p>
<p>Winston looked slightly less smug now; Alex figured given this was Diego, he'd find some way to get back at Winston for this.</p>
<p>Luke still looked confused, and Alex felt a little nervous as Luke's towering form gazed down at him, as if examining him. Alex was sure he must look confused or uncomfortable or both at this point.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Luke?" Alex asked somewhat impatiently, hoping his tone would encourage Luke to stop scrutinizing him.</p>
<p>"Well, we figured the sweater thing out, but you seem to be holding a beer."</p>
<p>"Um, yeah?" Alex was now thoroughly baffled.</p>
<p>"Williams told us this was a dry party."</p>
<p>Alex smirked and was inwardly really satisfied at Winston's boldness. He could hear Justin behind him break into laughter, obviously enjoying this more openly. Clay just wore the mildly confused and annoyed look he always wore, probably just wondering when they could start playing board games, and Zach was smiling, apparently as entertained by this turn of events as he was.</p>
<p>Winston appeared to be relishing the moment.</p>
<p>"Oh, I must have confused the instruction, 'make sure Luke doesn't bring a keg' with it being a dry party. My bad!" he said, feigning innocence. Alex hadn't seen this side of Winston yet, and he liked it. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing Luke and Diego put in their place. Not to mention, he was finding Winston's confident smugness oddly attractive. Then Winston continued, "Oh come on, it isn't like you don't have a flask hidden somewhere on you, Luke."</p>
<p>"I — uh.... well I brought a lot of sparkling apple cider?" Luke shrugged, holding up the bag and smiled sheepishly. "And I might have a flask..."</p>
<p>"Can I put those in the fridge for you?" Zach offered. "And uh — no need to hide the flask, buddy."</p>
<p>Clay glanced around the room uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"So, uh, anyone want to play a board game?"</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They started with Secret Hitler, which both Alex and Winston were oddly good at. Winston was Hitler the first round, but managed to convince everyone that Diego was a Fascist even though he was Liberal, making it impossible for him pass any Liberal policies, and with Alex and Luke's help as fellow Fascists, managed to get three Fascist policies passed and elected as Winston (Hitler) as president. Alex managed to kill Hitler (Clay) early in the second round. Clay had a terrible poker face, and Alex used his power as president to execute him, winning the game for the Liberals. After another round, Alex (Hitler) managed to convince Clay to kill Diego when he was president and Zach to kill Luke, leaving only two Liberals. They were quickly able to pass the three policies they needed, and Winston elected Alex president on his turn.</p>
<p>Diego got up from the table and glared at Alex and Winston, who happened to be on the winning team every round.</p>
<p>"This game is bullshit. I'm done," Diego said and walked over to the living room where he sat down and pouted on the couch.</p>
<p>Zach, Luke and Justin joined Diego in the living room and decided to play video games, while Clay managed to convince Winston and Alex to play Settlers of Catan with him. Winston had never played before, but he was a quick study, and it was a close game that Clay ultimately won.</p>
<p>Winston smirked and justified his loss to Clay.</p>
<p>"You only won because it was my first time," he said sassily.</p>
<p>"Oh, really? I happen to think that you had a bit of beginner's luck. You got to place the first settlement; that's a huge advantage. I am a seasoned Catan player. I don't know if you'll be able to repeat that performance," Clay challenged. "Rematch?"</p>
<p>Justin wandered in from the living room.</p>
<p>"Are you guys done playing <em>Catan</em> yet?" he spat the game's name as if he had a bad experience with it in the past. No doubt with Clay, Alex guessed.</p>
<p>Clay eyed Winston earnestly.</p>
<p>"Not tonight, but we should definitely rematch?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... OK?" Winston agreed, and Alex wasn't sure if he was just humouring Clay or if he actually wanted to play again.</p>
<p>Justin watched as they completed the onerous task of putting the game away. It had many pieces, and Clay insisted they all be put back into the box a certain way. As soon as all the table was clear, Justin made an announcement.</p>
<p>"OK — it is time for me to defend my Cards Against Humanity win from last year. Who's in?"</p>
<p>"I don't know if winning that game is something to be proud of —" Clay started.</p>
<p>"Shut-up, Clay," Justin interrupted playfully.</p>
<p>Everyone pulled a chair up to the table, and they ended the night with Cards Against Humanity. The goal of the game was to create the funniest and most obscene combinations. No one was surprised when Justin won, defending his win from last year, as his card combination were consistently the funniest and most offensive of the group, followed closely by Winston's.</p>
<p>"Shit, Winston, you almost had it!" Justin grinned and patted Winston affectionately on the back.</p>
<p>"I held back at the beginning. I wanted to get a feel for the group," Winston winked at Justin. Alex laughed since Justin was notorious for being the flirtiest in the group, and Winston gave it right back to him.</p>
<p>Winston's phone vibrated, and he pulled it from his back pocket. His expression darkened.</p>
<p>"Is everything OK?" Alex asked, worried that something was up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's nothing," Winston insisted as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. It didn't seem like nothing, but he wasn't going to press the issue. After all, it was New Year's.</p>
<p>Alex was surprised that everyone was getting along so well and he figured Winston's little stunt had something to do with it. It was fun to see this side of Winston, and he was happy that he was able to just seamlessly blend into the group as if he'd been friends with them for a while. Alex grabbed another beer from the fridge, and Luke came up behind him. By this point, it was clear that he had consumed a decent amount of the flask he brought with him and was definitely drunk. He put his arm around Alex, squeezing him in a side hug.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say, I really missed you, man. When you broke Charlie's heart, you broke mine too, Standall, and I was mad at you for a while. But then I just missed you, you know?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded, not really sure how to respond to this.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Luke."</p>
<p>"Hey Alex, you wouldn't happen to have your sweater collection here with you?" Luke asked.</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes when Luke called it his "sweater collection". He figured it would take him years to lose his new reputation as that guy with all the ugly holiday sweaters.</p>
<p>"I do. Why do you ask?" Alex replied.</p>
<p>"I know this wasn't an ugly sweater party, but wouldn't it be awesome if we took a group picture with everyone wearing an ugly sweater?" Luke asked, his blue eyes wide with excitement.</p>
<p>"I—" Alex started, but Luke didn't let him finish.</p>
<p>"I knew you would agree. Sweet, can you grab them, so we can get everyone to pick a sweater?"</p>
<p>Alex sighed and resigned himself to agree with Luke. He knew from past experience that there was no point in arguing with drunk Luke. Alex grabbed the bag he kept his "sweater collection" in from his room. He hadn't decided if he would bring them back, the deal that Winston had initially used to snag a date with him. At this point, some of the sweaters felt special to him. He'd never admit that openly, but he was leaning toward keeping some of the sweaters at least.</p>
<p>"My Dudes!" Luke announced, "Me and Standall were chatting and decided it would be a good idea to take a group picture together, but we'd all wear an ugly sweater."</p>
<p>Winston cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alex as if to question his involvement in the actual decision, and Alex just threw up his hands and shook his head.</p>
<p>"So grab a sweater from Standall and let's do this!" Luke called out loudly.</p>
<p>Zach did not look amused, especially considering all the sweaters were woefully small on him. He settled the holiday cardigan. While it was tight around his arms and he couldn't close it, he was still technically wearing a sweater.</p>
<p>After getting very excited about the Rick and Morty themed sweater, Clay selected the black Pickle Rick pullover.</p>
<p>Justin chose the one with "The Dude Abides" on it. He admitted that he didn't know who the Dude was, but was happy his sweater had the word "dude" on it.</p>
<p>Alex struggled a bit to pick but finally settled on the one with the gingerbread with the bite taken out of it. Maybe this time, his expression wouldn't match the cookie's in the picture.</p>
<p>Winston was a bit annoyed that he was tasked with taking a picture with a cell phone camera and no tripod, again. After a few test shots, he found a spot to put the camera and set the timer.</p>
<p>The picture was cute, and Alex figured it would be a great end to his ugly holiday sweater saga, so he decided to post it to Instagram.</p>
<p>Seconds after Alex posted the photo, he received a text message.</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (11:44 pm)</strong>: OMG that is so fucking cute.</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (11:44 pm)</strong>: wait, Justin and Diego are there and getting along?</p>
<p><strong>Jessica (11:45 pm)</strong>: video call me, i wanna meet winston</p>
<p>Alex knew that Jess wouldn't leave him alone until he did, so he called her and walked across the room to find Winston.</p>
<p>"Hey," Jess said. "I'm so fucking jealous right now."</p>
<p>Alex moved the phone, so Winston was in the frame with him.</p>
<p>"Jess — this is Winston. Winston, this is my best friend, Jess."</p>
<p>Zach just happened to be walking by as Alex said that.</p>
<p>"I thought I was your best friend," he said and then added and waved as he came in frame, "Oh hi Jess."</p>
<p>Alex laughed.</p>
<p>"You are both my best friends."</p>
<p>"But you like me more," Jess retorted.</p>
<p>"No, he likes me more. OK—byeeeee!" Zach said and then left the frame and ambled over to talk with Diego and Luke.</p>
<p>"Who wants sparkling apple juice for toasting at Midnight?" Diego offered, looking around the room. He popped the cork on the juice and poured it into red Solo cups, passing them around to everyone.</p>
<p>Alex looked over at Winston, who was smiling, appearing to take it all in. It was getting rowdier. Diego and Zach's plan to take it easy with the alcohol had not survived contact with Luke. Justin seemed to be riding a caffeine high at this point given he'd consumed at least five cans of Diet Pepsi. Clay looked the way he usually did at parties: awkward and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Some things never did change.</p>
<p>"It's almost midnight!" Luke called out loudly. Alex hoped his neighbours would forgive them. He really didn't want to have to deal with a noise complaint.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I count down with you guys?" Jess asked.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Within a few moments, Luke started counting down loudly, and everyone joined him, including Jess over the video chat. The energy was infectious, and Alex couldn't help but feel happy to be surrounded by his friends.</p>
<p>The clock struck midnight and their celebratory cheers and calls of Happy New Year echoed around them. Alex felt Winston wrap his arm around his waist as he pulled him towards him for a kiss. While he was familiar with the tradition, he was caught off guard, and it rendered him a little breathless and weak in the knees. He forgot Jessica was still on the phone and placed it face down on the counter as he moved to grab Winston's waist and deepened the kiss, only vaguely hearing Jessica's cries of <em>Alex! Alex, I'm still here! Alex, I can't see anything!</em></p>
<p>While they were surrounded by people, it felt to Alex like they were alone in the room.</p>
<p>Alex was a little dizzy when the kiss ended and felt like he was probably grinning like a fool at Winston. But it was OK, as Winston returned an equally fond look, a wide giddy grin, making Alex fairly confident the feelings were mutual.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year, Alex."</p>
<p>"Happy New Year!"</p>
<p>And Alex hoped it would be. All because of some stupid ugly holiday sweaters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>Thanks as always to my lovely beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_cruz87/works">de_la_cruz87</a>, for inspiring me to write this in the first place and keeping me motivated throughout!</p>
<p>I have a sequel to this floating around in my brain, but I'll be focusing on a story that is growing bigger by the day first. It is called <b>Wake Up</b> and it will basically be an alternate ending to S3 and S4 told from multiple characters' perspectives. It didn't start that way, but here we are. I have the first two chapters written already and once I have the third done I'll start posting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>